


Enchantment

by eclipsejuno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finnrey, Fisting, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hate Sex, Kare/Jess Pava, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Masturbation, Matt The Radar Technician x Reader - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Rey Skywalker, Rough Sex, Solo triplets, Star Wars - Freeform, Triplet Ben, Triplet Kylo, Triplet Matt, Triplet!Ben, Triplet!Kylo, Triplet!Matt, Triplets, Vaginal Fisting, Witch!Reader, Witchcraft, Witches, cum kink, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a real witch in a city full of wannabes and scam artists... and even more difficult when you're juggling relationships between the triplets who are new to town. Featuring the Organa-Solo triplets AU from tumblr's knightsoforgana/thirst-order-confessions and witch!reader in a town inspired by Salem, MA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Apple Lady

You groaned at the couple in their early thirties that stopped walking directly in front of you on the cobblestone street; the street was busy and packed with people since season was picking up, so you waited for a space to clear up to dart out.

"Look, honey!" The woman said as she nudged her husband's elbow and pointed at a group of three people wearing long black cloaks and elaborate pointed hats with feathers, tulle and glitter. "Real witches!"

You rolled your eyes. "Fuckin' tourists," you muttered to yourself as you pushed past the husband and, in his pointing, got whacked in the shoulder.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed. He looked like the typical tourist from Minnesota or Michigan or wherever they all flocked from once the leaves started to die and change colors. "I'm so sorry, miss! Have you seen the witches?"

You huffed as you adjusted your reusable grocery tote on your shoulder. "Really? Witches? Holy shit, here? In a town that is only second to Salem in number of witch trials? Who would have thought," you said to yourself as you walked away, loud enough for the couple to hear.

That was the eighth time someone asked you that question this week, and it was only Tuesday.

You carried on down the cobblestone street - it was a road, yes, but not one that cars could drive through since it was now for pedestrians roaming the various shops and tourist traps - until you reached The Witches Brew. The moment you opened the door, the sound of Screamin' Jay Hawkins, people chatting, and espresso machines filled your ears. Jessika greeted you as you passed her in her uniform, which was retro waitress meets cute witch on Halloween.

You went behind the counter, where Korrie was busy with customers, and dumped the groceries in the kitchen for the staff.

"Thank you!" Karé exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just one thing is mine," you said as you grabbed an apple from the bag. "Perfect." You set it on the counter, aggressively chopped it in half with a knife, doused it in cinnamon, and then immediately tossed one half in the trash. "I'll be right back."

"Uh-oh, she's at it again!" Ziff announced with laughter in his voice.

"Who's dick are you chopping off this time, boss lady?" Ransolm, the head chef and only, asked with only the faintest hint of joking around.

"Not yours, Casterfo, so don't worry about it," you said as you patted his shoulder. Ransolm knew this meant you would tell him later; you didn't want to say since Karé was working right now and you wanted her abusive boyfriend to get as far away as humanly possible from her.

"Looks like you can stick to your routine of jerking yourself to sleep," Ziff told him. Everyone laughed as Ransolm rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," you heard Ransolm say as you left the store. A few of the regulars - people you knew from running the cafe or people who you've known since you were a kid - said hello on your way out of the store or along the pedestrian road. You adjusted your scarf - fall and its brisk chill were in the air - as you strolled down a few blocks, staying on the streets not meant for cars and heading towards one infamous fortune teller's shop.

When you reached Madame Le Palm's shop, you noticed she had the window open and and unnecessary amount of incense burning, likely to attract customers to lure into her trap. Behind the curtain you could see a man's silhouette as Madame Le Palm tried her hand and scamming yet another victim.

"I sense a great darkness in you, child," Madame Le Palm said to the man. You chuckled to yourself and decided to listen before using her dumpster in the alley next to her business. "I can help you get rid of that darkness."

"How?" The man asked. His voice was low and silky, despite sounding nervous.

"I can cleanse you. You must bathe in my waters," Madame Le Palm offered. You had a feeling she would be using that nonsense.

"How much?" The man asked.

"Ehh," Le Palm replied. "With the amount of darkness you have? About three hundred, maybe more?"

You audibly laughed out loud, a very obnoxious, "Ha!" and you instantly realized that you shouldn't have given that her window was open. With your free hand you covered your mouth as your eyes widened, especially now at the uncomfortable silence coming from Madame Le Palm's window.

"Come back here, you haven't..."

"What a scam!" The man shouted back. He was leaving, you realized, and probably looking for you. You decided to try to act casual, hoping he wouldn't realize, and as you turned the corner for the alley you could hear the bell above Le Palm's front door ring as she slammed her window shut. "Hey!" The man called. "Hey, I heard you laughing," the man called. He turned the corner just as you reached up to open the lid on the dumpster, so you turned around with half of an apple still in hand. "What's so funny?" He asked.

You nervously chuckled as you ran your hands through your hair. "The fact that she was gonna charge you at least three hundred bucks to literally take a bath in her tub with a ten dollar bath bomb from Target?" You grimaced.

"You think that's funny?" The man scoffed. His hair was dark and long, just reaching the ends of his ears. He was so tall you had to look up to make eye contact with his honey-brown eyes. He had a prominent nose and plump lips that formed a thin line in his aggravation. 

"Kind of?" You answered. "Listen, dude, I'm sorry. Madame whatever here has been scamming people for ages. She pulls the 'oh, your soul is dark, I have to cleanse it,' bullshit all the time. That's like, her thing. But three hundred? That's the highest I've heard her bid. You secretly famous or something?"

"Shit," he said to himself. "I'm not. My parents sort of are. She probably realized... damn it!"

You laughed. "You're welcome."

"The hell are you doing here, anyway?" The man asked. "Why do you have half of an apple you clearly haven't eaten? What, were you gonna throw it in her window or something?"

"No, I'm not that much of an asshole," you said as you finally tossed the half of the apple in the dumpster. The spell was now complete; you just had to wait it out, now. "Haven't you heard, silly? In case you weren't so kindly reminded by every single person walking the streets, there are witches in these parts of town," you said mockingly.

It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah, like witches are real. You mean to tell me this lady is a scam and then you try to tell me you're doing some sort of voodoo? Nice try," he said.

"Come on, people don't come here if they think it's all bullshit," you replied as you began to walk out of the ally. "If you want to see the real deal, there's this lady across the street from me who really knows what she's doing."

"Nah, I think I'm good," he said as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets and walked alongside you. "I was gonna grab a cup of coffee after this but nothing better to do now."

You grinned. "I know a place. I'll walk you there. Something tells me you're not from here."

He laughed. "No, I'm not. Say, what's your name? So I don't have to call you Weird Apple Lady."

You smiled as you glanced up at him. "It's (YN) (LN). And what about you, Mister Three-Hundred?"

"Ben Organa-Solo," he said. You recognized the name immediately; his mother was a famous politician and his father was known for being a delinquent-turned-war hero for working in the Air Force in his youth. "It's a pleasure. And for your information, bullshit aside, I came here for work, not because I'm obsessed with local history or something."

"Oh yeah? Where do you work?"

"First Order Industries," he said. "I work in corporate. They moved a lot of the offices here. You?"

"I run a local coffee shop," you said. 

Ben's smile was wide as he broke out into laughter. "You better not be pulling a fast one on me, too. Let me guess: coffee brewed by real descendants of the witch trials, eight bucks a cup."

"No, no, the coffee's good and we're cheaper than Starbucks, I promise," you said. 

When you reached The Witches Brew, Ben pointed to the menu board. "Black Cat Blend? Do you blend cats? I thought you said you weren't that much of an asshole?" 

"Shut up, it's supposed to be cute," you said. "Don't worry about him, Jess, he's with me. Ben, how do you take your coffee?"

He grinned. "If you're not all fake, then let's see how you do on your own," he tried.

You scoffed as you whipped together a fairly generic order and slid it his way with a cookie in the shape of Frankenstein's monster.

"On the house," you said. "It was nice meeting you, Ben."

He took a sip and smiled. "Not bad. Not sure if I'm a believer yet, but gotta admit, your guess was good," he said with a wink. He reached into his pocket and slid something to Jessika. "Hey kid, you're working too hard." 

Jessika reluctantly took the money and glanced at it; in the corner of your eye you could see it was a fifty dollar bill. 

"If 'on the house' means you can't wait to see me again, I'll be back soon," Ben said. "Catch you around, (YN)."

Ben looked back one last time before walking out the door to salute you as he took a bite out of the monster's sugary head.


	2. Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do a spell to try to ensure that Ben will be attracted to you and perhaps no longer be a skeptic... but you may have made an innocent mistake.

"Fuck, I am such a creepy bitch," you said to yourself as you typed Ben Organa-Solo's name into the Facebook search bar. No results; you realized that as someone related to very public figures, it was likely that Ben didn't have any social media. You groaned as your searches on Instagram and Twitter proved to be just as useless.

Google Images did provide you with some luck, however. This photo of Ben must have been from a few years ago - his hair looked longer and a bit darker, though that could have just been the lighting - but it was the first one you found that was undeniably him, so you printed out a small sized version of it. You cleared your search history as you waited for the picture to print and once it was done, you rummaged through the Dollar Tree bag you had sitting on your desk until you found the compact mirror and the glue stick. You held the glue stick in your teeth as you cut out Ben's head in the picture so it was the perfect size to go in the compact mirror. You then took a picture of yourself you printed earlier and cut that out. With the pictures ready, you popped open the compact, took the cap off of the glue stick between your teeth, and then used it to glue the pictures to the insides of the compact mirror so you and Ben's photos were facing each other.

"I'll show this asshole we're not all frauds," you said to yourself as you closed the compact mirror, reached for some electrical tape, and wrapped the compact mirror with it so it would stay closed. You took a deep breath, taking in the scent of a cinnamon candle, and you released a deep breath with a content sigh. "This will teach him." You tossed the compact mirror relatively carelessly into your drawer, took out your shopping list, and slipped on your jacket before heading out to grab what Ransolm said he'd need today.

The pedestrian-only roads were crowded with people heading to work and others getting an early start on their shopping or grabbing breakfast at your cafe or the restaurant down the road if they wanted something more hearty than a pastry and quick cup of coffee. A man in a pirate outfit stepped out of a shop, presumably opening and trying to attract business, as the same group of fake witches in elaborate costumes that a couple yesterday pointed out to you walked on by. That particular group made their money off of gimmicky psychic fairs and annual Halloween events, leaving them to think they were the greatest people to walk the earth when they were really just the ultimate cons. The tourists fell for it every time.

In your effort to avoid some of the growing tourist flanks that were beginning to emerge from their hotels to get a good view of the witches and pirates and to get their first cup of coffee, you took a lesser-known road that was still limited to pedestrians, but you leaped back onto the sidewalk as a motorcycle turned out of nowhere, obviously speeding. It's driver screeched to a halt upon realizing he almost ran you over.

"Son of a bitch!" You exclaimed. You took a quick moment to collect your breath and recover from a possible near-death experience and it seemed the motorcyclist was doing the same. "Hawthorne Street is a pedestrian road, asshole!" You shouted in your anger. "Fuckin' tourist," you said to yourself as you began to walk away, but you noticed the motorcyclist remove his black and silver helmet, leave it on the seat, and stand up. 

You soon realized he was walking towards you. He was intimidating in a black leather jacket and matching bike gloves. His black hair was long, reaching halfway down his neck, and his face looked oddly like Ben Solo's; if it wasn't for the completely different clothing style, the longer hair, a scar running across the top of his face from one eyebrow to his jawbone on the other side, and the fact that this man was massive - even in comparison to a guy like Ben, who was broad and pretty well built - you would have thought it  _was_  Ben.

But it was not Ben, despite the facial similarities; this man was a hulking six and a half feet tall, as broad as could be, and he looked furious. You mentally cursed at yourself for never learning when to keep your mouth shut.

"Excuse me, miss, did you have something you wanted to say to me?" The man asked. His voice was low, deep and in all honesty, he scared you a little bit. 

"You heard me," you said. "Hawthrone Street is a pedestrian road," you repeated, but much more calmly this time. He looked at you as if he was waiting for you to finish, so you just pursed your lips and rose your brows, trying desperately to remain defiant against this looming figure in mostly-black. "Asshole," you finished with a nod.

His furrowed brows and tense shoulders didn't seem to change as he took another step forward. "And what makes you think it's okay to say that to someone, hmm?" He asked. Despite his obvious anger, his voice remained soft; he was composed, despite everything, and that was the scariest part. "I was going to ask if you're okay, but based on your attitude, you seem just fine."

"Don't mess with me," you blurted out seemingly randomly; you felt defenseless and needed to make up for it. "I can make you hurt a whole lot worse than anything you think you can get away with right now."

"Oh, are you one of the local witches?" He asked. "Then forgive me." You couldn't tell if he was mocking you or not. "It's something I've been looking into recently. Perhaps you could throw away your assumption that I'm a... how did you say it? 'Fuckin' tourist,' yes, that, and we could move past this and we could network."

You laughed; you couldn't believe this guy. "Network?"

"You heard me," he said, definitely mocking you now. He pursed his lips, swallowed, and then sighed. "We started off on the wrong foot. What's your name? I've been researching all of the local stories; maybe I know you and don't even realize it."

"(YN) (LN)," you replied. "You wouldn't know me, but you'd probably know my mom." 

"Eliza (LN)?" He asked. You nodded. "So you are a witch. I'd like to consider myself one, too."

"You got a name?" You asked, hardly believing yourself for talking to this guy.

"My name's Kylo," he replied. Part of you wanted to ask Kylo if he was related to Ben - with how similar they looked, he had to be - but you weren't sure if you wanted to reveal to him that you knew his brother. Since Kylo seemed fairly serious about being interested in witchcraft and the town's folklore, you would hate for him to not take you seriously since you knew his brother's feelings for the whole thing.

"If you're serious about this stuff, do you want my number or something?" You offered.

Kylo grinned and took out his phone. "Sure, yeah. Maybe we can meet up sometime. Sorry about nearly running you over."

You laughed as you swapped phones to put in each other's contact information. "Sorry about totally losing it."

You took your phone back as you handed him his and couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you around," Kylo said, and as you continued on your route to the grocery store, you checked his contact information in your phone: Kylo Organa-Solo.

Your smile faded as you realized what must have happened earlier: he nearly ran you over because you used the wrong picture in the compact mirror, attracting the wrong Organa-Solo to you, likely before this one had a scar in the first place if the photo was old. You sighed and said to yourself, "Shit."

 


	3. Some Real Talk with Some Real Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the power goes out before The Witches Brew is set to open, you bond with your employee Jessika Pava, only to be interrupted by the discovery of a third Organa-Solo brother.

Just as you stepped downstairs and opened the refrigerator to get a start on some fresh doughnuts before the morning started, the lights flickered and then went out completely. After a few minutes of testing them in hopes that it was a fluke, you groaned. "Great." 

No power meant you couldn't open. You quickly scribbled a sign to put on the door to let people know you wouldn't be open until a bit later as you called your employees, letting them know not to worry and to just come in later since there was no point in them wasting their time.

But one still came with a smile on her face.

"Jessika? What are you doing?" You asked as she walked in. She wasn't wearing her uniform, but her black hair was in a messy braid and she wore normal clothes in neutral tones. "Didn't you get my call? You guys don't have to be in--"

"I know, I know, but I figured you could use a hand while you wait for the electrician," she said with a shrug. "Don't you dare protest."

You stared at Jessika with wide eyes but then just laughed. "You're too much, Pava. Thanks."

"Least I could do," she said with a shrug. "You seem kind of on edge, anyways. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine, yeah, I just... I fucked up, Jess," you told her. "Remember that guy that came in here the other day? The one who gave you that really big tip?"

"Senator Organa's kid you were telling me about?" Jessika asked. "Yeah, why?"

"So, I may or may not have done some spell work after meeting him," you admitted. "You remember that mirror one I taught you about?"

"Yeah, that helped me land my internship with Organa's campaign team last summer," Jessika said. "Of course I remember."

"Well, I may have done that with Ben," you told her. "Except I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have when I snagged a picture of him because I didn't realize he had a twin brother."

Jessika widened her eyes. "Shut up! I knew Organa had a son, never mind twins."

You rose a brow. "She didn't talk about her kids?"

Jessika shook her head. "Not much. On the off chance, maybe. I dunno, she seemed pretty invested in trying to get her career back on track since that scandal a few years ago, but I digress. So you used the wrong twin in the spell?"

"Ben's twin Kylo has a scar across his face, and the picture must be of Kylo before the scar. The hair was the same; I just thought Ben had gotten a haircut since whenever that picture I used was taken, you know?"

"So how do you know?" Jessika asked as you two began to head to the kitchen.

"I looked the picture up again last night and it's definitely Kylo," you told her with a sigh. "He nearly ran me over with his motorcycle yesterday and we got to talking after that."

Jessika laughed. "Did you get his number? Was he just as cute as Ben?"

"Even hotter," you said. "Bigger and more leather and darker. Kinda scary, but you know how I tend to like 'em."

Jessika nearly snorted. "Speaking of spells, who was the apple for the other day, anyways?"

"Karé," you told her. "She was telling me about her boyfriend the other day and it's... it's bad news."

"Good, I can't stand him," Jessika agreed as she started to prepare some things for the day that didn't require any power. "Honestly, the guy is such a piece of work. She's better off without him." There was an awkward silence; you could tell Jessika wanted to say something, but was holding back. "I really like her."

You smiled. "You two would be good for each other," you said. Jessika looked up at you, surprised at your condoning a possible coworker relationship, but her look of shock soon turned into a smile.

Before Jessika could reply, you heard the door open. When the electrician came in with his grey - almost olive - uniform and orange vest, you thought you would faint. Despite his messy, blonde hair and large glasses, his face was one you had seen not once before, but twice. You placed a hand on the counter and elbowed Jessika and nodded your head towards him with wide eyes. Jessika looked to you, then to the man here to fix the power, and then back to you.

"Another one?" Jessika mouthed. You nodded. "There are _three_?"

"Exact same face! Exact same! I'm gonna fuckin' vomit," you whispered as you left the counter to speak with the technician. Jessika laughed so hard she snorted. 

"Hi," he said. He stood there rather awkwardly and was rather tall; he was close to Ben's height, but not nearly as tall as Kylo. "I'm Matt, I'm your repair guy."

You smiled at him. "Hey, Matt," you greeted. "(YN). You new?"

"I'm Wilhuff's replacement, he finally retired," Matt explained.

"Good, he was always kind of an asshole," you said. Matt immediately lightened up at your comment. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is." 

Jessika shot you a wink as you walked by, to which you rolled your eyes at her as you took Matt to where the electrical circuit panel was and everything else he may or may not need to know. You couldn't help but wonder what the son of a politician was doing working as a repair guy, but to each his own.

"Thanks for coming out so quickly," you said. "Tarkin was always super late in the day and generally miserable."

Matt offered you a smile. "You were first on my list. Besides, my manager likes your stuff a lot and wanted to make sure you were open and operational by the time he comes down to grab what he likes."

You chuckled. "Glad to hear that. I'll take the favoritism. Are you new here?" You already knew the answer, but you wanted confirmation.

"Just moved here with my brothers. We're triplets," he said. "They both work for First Order Industries' new branch down here, but I dunno. That kinda work isn't for me. I did tech work stuff for them for a while, but they're just... too cold of a company."

You offered Matt a sad smile. "Well, glad you're working for the local place now. Tarkin was really the only tough one, the rest of them that I've met are super easy-going."

Matt grinned; he was a bit awkward, but something about him was undeniably cute. "That's good to hear. So, is the whole witch thing in town true or is it just a bunch of people trying to snag the tourists' money?"

"To be honest with you? Both," you said. "It's annoying, but I can't blame them entirely. Gotta pay the bills somehow."

Matt nodded as he glanced at you for a moment longer than he probably should have. "Right." He cleared his throat and returned to whatever it was he was doing and after a few short minutes, he stepped away from the box to flip the light switch on; to your delight, it worked.

"That was quick," you said. "I hope you're my regular repair guy, Matt."

Matt blushed a bit. "I might be, they're starting to split us up by district. Did you need anything else?"

You shook your head. "No, that covers it. Can I get you anything before you go?"

"Uh, no, thank you though," Matt said. "I'll see you around, I guess."

You had a feeling that would not be the last you saw of Matt, but you were internally panicking: not one, not two, but three Organa-Solos. You weren't sure how you were going to tackle this situation, but you knew you had to play it careful.

Once the shop was operational, your first  customer of the day was a familiar face: a young woman, only nineteen, with her brown hair in three stacked buns. 

"Rey? Oh my God!" You exclaimed as you ran out from behind the counter. "I didn't know you were back!"

You'd known Rey since you were kids - she was born when you were around ten, but her father Luke Skywalker was one of the few genuine witches in this town and spent a lot of time with another genuine local witch, Maz. Maz used to be a pirate and brought a lot of the pirate tourism to the town but now she spent her days running a local bar, not actually having to do any of the work but knowing everything about everyone. 

Your mother met Luke through Maz and they worked together from time to time whenever your mother would do a paranormal ghost tour around town with tourists, taking small groups through the city with everything they'd need to feel like a more legitimate version of T.A.P.S. You would often babysit Rey during the times Luke would accompany your mom as a special guest, which you were grateful for because that would mean you didn't have to go - your mother frequently dragged you along but after a while, they got kind of boring.

Rey laughed as the two of you hugged closely. "I brought someone with me that you have to meet!"

You pulled away to see the black man who was around Rey's age standing with her, wearing a brown leather jacket and a bright smile. "Hi," he said. "I'm Finn."

"A friend of Rey's is a friend of mine. It's nice to meet you," you said as you brought Finn in a hug. Finn returned the embrace. 

"More than a friend, I'd say," Rey teased, her playful nature showing in her tone. "Turns out, he goes to my school, but I met him on the study abroad trip to Ireland. We went to this really cool island together and everything, and one thing lead to another..."

You smiled. "Let me get you two some coffee and you can tell me all about your trip," you said. "What do you like, Finn?"

"Uh, anything, really. Thanks!"

Rey blurted as she elbowed him, "Finn likes caramel."

You shot Rey a wink in thanks. "Caramel it is, then."


	4. Professional Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben - despite being a non-believer of witchcraft - is convinced that he's had a curse placed on him, so he asks for your advice.

As the air began to grow even more crisp and as more and more tourists rolled around town, you knew that Halloween was approaching soon now that the summer was over. The students you normally had in your shop were back in school during the daytime hours, now only coming for a treat after class or if they managed to wake up early enough to catch you on their way to school. More and more strangers carrying more and more gift bags - and cash - came to the store in their place, which was, of course, not something you would complain about despite your general disdain for them and their behavior.

A few of the other shops on the pedestrian street your coffee shop - and apartment above it - called home were beginning to really go all the way with their Halloween decor, starting to look like something out of a cheesy movie to bring the tourists in, so you knew you had to start sprucing the place up as to not fall into the shadows as people walked by. You waited when the restaurant wasn't as busy to start decorating: it gave some of the employees something to do if customers weren't inside, whereas you tackled the outside of the shop's decor. This also allowed you to chat with Rey on the phone between her classes.

"I mean, it's not that I'm worried about him, you know?" Rey asked in regards to Finn. "I'm just nervous because I've never, like, actually dated anyone before. This is all really new to me and I'm scared I'm going to mess everything up."

"Rey, it's fine, I promise," you said with a light laugh. "If you want to talk to my mom about it, you know she'll hook you up-- nah-ah, don't even go there. She's been friends with Maz and your dad for how long now? How long have we known each other? Don't even suggest it, I'll call her later for you if you want. But like I said, Finn seems like a really, really great guy. I can tell he really likes you. You wanted my vibe on him? That's it. He strikes me as the last guy you'd have to worry about with anything."

"I know, I know," Rey said. "You know how I can get sometimes. Thanks, (YN)."

"Hey stranger," a familiar voice called down the street that made you turn your head and smile.

"Hey, I'll catch you later, alright?" You said to Rey on the phone as Ben Solo picked up his pace. You gave him a wave, despite the Halloween themed garland in your hand. "I'll meet you at Maz's later if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you then," Rey said as you both hung up.

"Well, look who it is," you said as Ben came closer and you out your phone away. He stopped when he reached you and he gave you a toothy grin as he pushed back some of his black hair. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at work? It's, like, three o'clock on a Wednesday."

"The office all wanted coffee. As new guy, they designated me," Ben said. "But I don't mind given that I get to see you."

You smirked. "Come on in."

"Nice garland," Ben said as be ran some of it through his fingers for a brief moment. "Green and purple instead of the traditional black and orange?"

"Green attracts money, obviously I'm using green," you said as you held the door open for him. "After you."

"Oh, so that's not a gimmick too, then?" Ben's tone wasn't that of full-blown mockery, but just teasing.

"You would ask that," you said as you rolled your eyes. "I know it sounds cheesy and stereotypical, but yes. Green is for money in spells."

"Should I get a bunch of green candles for my office and light them up with some perfume or something?" Ben asked; he was mocking you now.

"Cinnamon, actually, if you want my professional opinion," you said dryly.

Ben just laughed. "I actually had a question for you, speaking of your professional opinion. Thank you for reminding me."

"Oh yeah?" You asked as you slipped behind the counter and grabbed a register that wasn't open; Jessika was at the other one tending with a tourist couple, as indicated by their cheap witch hats they bought down the street and sweatshirts reading the town's name across the front. "How can my professionally opinion be of assistance, Mister Non-Believer? And also, what would your department of First Order Industries like?"

Ben rattled off something for himself and then just handed you a slip of paper with everyone else's order - which made life easier for you, you thought - before he asked, "How do you ward off curses?"

You snorted. "Curses? I thought you didn't believe in this stuff after I called out bathtub lady."

"I don't, I just... Wondering," Ben asked as he seemed to tense up. You glanced up at him from the register to see that his lips were tucked into a straight line and his eyes looked like he was being serious as he shifted awkwardly. You cocked a brow at him and he sighed. "Listen, alright, I saw her the other day again and she lost it. She told me I would pay for this and she's cursing me to make sure I suffer the same losses as she did by losing my business that day. She's out for blood, (YN)."

You laughed. "Oh, Ben. You're too precious." You paused only to give him the order's total cost, which seemed to make him feel more skittish about his predicament. "Listen, Ben, curses aren't real. Don't even think about it or whatever she told you."

"Wait, what?" Ben asked. "Curses aren't real?"

"No," you said, "they're not. Here's how curses work: there's not actually a curse that's been placed on you, you're not like damned or anything like that. They just tell you that to freak you out. So the only curse of a curse is yourself and how much you let yourself worry about it. If you get all nervous because you think there's a curse over your head, then Le Palm gotchya and she gotchya good."

Ben nodded but was silent for a brief moment. "How do you know that for sure? How do you know Le Palm hasn't actually cursed me?"

You leaned across the counter to get closer to him. "Because Le Palm isn't a real witch, silly," you said, the one teasing him now. "So she has no power here. Tell her to be gone before someone drops a house on her too if she ever bothers you again, okay? And real witches don't cast curses. Because they don't exist."

Ben scoffed. "I never know what to believe anymore. You're crazy."

"Yet you're still here," you said; you couldn't help but feel victorious. "I meet you four days ago and you've been in here, what, every day since?"

"Oh, shush," Ben said. "The coffee's good and despite my constant disappointment that you're not in one of those stupid uniforms, you're hot. What can I say," he continued with a wink.

"Glad I can at least bring that to the table," you said only partially sarcastically. Your gaze held with Ben's as his order came to the counter and as he took it, he just stood there for a moment to eye you up and down rather obviously. Ben paused to look at your lips, bit his own bottom one, and smiled.

"See you in the morning?" Ben asked as he made eye contact with you, asking for what seemed like a lot more than just coffee.

"I'll have your order ready at seven-thirty, how's that sound?" You asked. "Maybe I'll throw a little curse reversal in there."

Ben's smile grew as he laughed. "Sounds good to me."

When Ben returned to First Order Industries' corporate office, he was still smiling. The security guard at the door gave Ben a nod in greetings as he walked in and he extended the drink tray for her to take her coffee. Ben still didn't know her real name, but she was taller than he was, blonde-haired, and many people called her 'Captain Phasma' because of a hidden gun she kept on her that was plated with what looked like chrome, though he could have sworn her heard someone call her Brienne once.

Mitaka and Thanisson both chirped their thanks as Ben stopped briefly by their offices to bring their mid-day snacks and pick me ups, and Kylo gave his brother a nod similarly to Captain Phasma when Ben made a trip to his brother's division. Down the hall from Kylo's hall - which was supposedly the quickest way to reach the CEO, Snoke, but that was just a rumor in the corporate end that Ben worked with and Kylo preferred to not talk about it - was where Ben's boss Armitage Hux worked. Hux didn't even look up from his desk as Ben delivered him the coffee and muffin.

"Thank you, Ben. Grab me that stack of files over there, will you?" Hux commanded.

"Of course," Ben said. "Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, Ben," Hux replied. "We should be receiving a rather large shipment of materials for our next tech project soon, though, if you want to make your way out back. I understand that was your speciality, for lack of a better term, at your previous location."

Ben grinned. "Yes, sir." As he made his way down, he overheard a conversation between Mitaka and Thanisson:

"You're taking her to Renner House? The place with that stupid old ghost story of the guy with the fucked up face in the basement?"

"Yeah, man," Thanisson said to Mitaka. "I took a girl there once in college and she loved it. It's stupid but ladies love it."

Ben made a mental note to look further into Renner House when his shift ended, and to possibly ask you if you knew anything about it if it was as corny as Mitaka and Thanisson made it sound.


	5. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes you to the Renner House. The next day, Kylo shows up at The Witches Brew looking for you.

The leaves had, for the most part, fully turned and filled the light blue sky with beautiful contrasts of yellows and oranges, none of them quite red yet. The breeze was almost bitter but you enjoyed the way it felt on your face as you walked down the cobblestone streets with Ben, blending in amongst the tourists chatting about witches and pirates and psychics.

"I'm surprised you even wanted to come here," you said as you approached the Renner House. "I thought town legends weren't your thing?"

"What can I say," Ben said with a cocky grin that indicated he didn't really mean this, "I'm all for being civically engaged." Ben was full of shit; you knew it and he knew you knew that. "Supporting local business, you know? You of all people should be for that sort of thing."

"Oh, of course," you replied, playing along. You enjoyed the feeling between you and Ben; it was light-hearted and fun with a possible promise of mischief to come. "Is that why you were so insistent on paying for my ticket, too? To support a local business owner?"

Ben nearly snorted. "No, my mother raised me better than that. I've got to give her credit for that one, at the very least." Ben looked up at the house as you reached the front steps. "You know, this is actually a really nice place."

"When I was a kid I used to dream of living in a house like this until I heard the story," you admitted. "I think we all did growing up here."

The Renner House was a beautiful Victorian-era house - clearly newer than the rest of the typical old colonials - with three floors and pale olive walls. The black shutters looked freshly painted and the curtains on all of the windows were only partially drawn back.

You hadn't been here in years; the last you came was when your mother was still hosting a podcast when you were still in middle school, in which she traveled to different famous haunted locations and, alongside a special guest that varied each week and some T.A.P.S. wannabe, would talk about the ghosts in the area. You knew that Lee Renner wasn't real as a result of her podcast - you had been dragged along that night instead of hanging out with your friends - but you did know that this would be the perfect opportunity to mess with the self-proclaimed skeptic.

"So what's the deal with this old ghost tale, anyways?" Ben asked.

"This is the Renner house," you said, smirking and speaking in a whisper so Ben would pay attention; it was working. "The Renner family moved here in the mid-1800s; the head of house was in the rail road business and his wife was a socialite, so they were the richest family in town. They were extremely well-to-do and concerned with public appearances so they built the biggest house on the street and lived there with their three sons. Now, the Renner children were very beautiful, like their parents, but the family held a terrible, terrible secret."

Ben had leaned down a bit as you two were walking so he could hear you better. "What? What was the secret?"

You grinned; he seemed to be buying it. At the very least, he was extremely interested. You knew that there was only some truth to the Renner family tale, but decided to give Ben the tourist treatment since you were having way too much fun with this.

"There were rumors of a fourth child," you said. "His name was Lee and they say he was the most hideous, deformed beast of a man you could dream of. I'm talkin' the stuff of nightmares, half of his face never developed and his limbs being disproportionate and just all sorts of problems. The legend varies regarding Lee's actual physical ailments, but what matters is that Lee Renner was so hideous that his mother and father never let him see daylight."

"Never?" Ben asked.

"Never," you repeated. "They kept Lee trapped in the attic for his entire life, and the attic isn't large enough to accommodate someone, so Lee was not only deformed and hideous, but never properly grew from that point. His being trapped made everything worse as he got older, doomed to be a monster of a man. But when Lee's brother Tommy brought home the most beautiful girl in town, announcing their engagement, Lee could hear her laughter and Lee fell in love with the sound."

"That's so sweet," Ben said. "Sad, but kind of sweet. Poor guy."

"So Lee went down from the attic," you continued, "for the first time in his life, all uneven arms and legs and a half formed face, with his skin as pale as paper, to see the source of the laughter. And so when Lee saw the girl, she screamed at the sight of him, and he became so overcome with anger at his life that he killed all of them on the spot before returning to the attic, never to be seen again. They say if you listen really closely in certain parts of the house, you can hear Lee crying over a love he would never know."

"Shut the fuck up," Ben said as you two entered the house. "That can't be real."

"Maybe we'll hear Lee for ourselves," you pressed. "Maybe he'll get jealous of you for being on a date in his house."

Ben wanted to act cool and confident, and he was succeeding, but in his eyes you could see that he was a bit freaked out by the concept.

The tour of the house was self-guided - there were headsets in the lobby of the house and each room had a number assigned to it that you could press on a small device - but Ben had another idea in mind.

"You know this house better than anyone, right?" He asked.

"I mean, I know it pretty well, yeah," you said.

"Fuck the headset," Ben said. "I want you to tell me everything. What good's a date if we don't even talk, right?"

"Alright," you said with a laugh. You took a hold of Ben's hand and he laced your fingers together in response.

You and Ben worked your way from the bottom up; you'd give Ben a brief history of the house that you could remember but made sure to incorporate the Lee Renner tale into it, which would get a laugh out of Ben. He never let go of your hand and would sneak a few kisses on your cheek or by your ear every now and then to shamelessly play with you.

"What about the attic?" Ben asked after you two finished exploring the bedrooms on the top floor.

"There's a stairwell that leads to the entrance, it's separate from the rest of the house," you said. "Kind of a weird set up, I know. But no one goes up there, they don't usually let guests go."

"But..?" Ben pressed, knowing there was something you weren't telling him.

"But I may or may not have been there before when I came for a private thing once with my mom's work," you said. "It's pretty spooky up there."

"Well, why don't we go see if it's open?" Ben asked. "No one's around. We can sneak up there." 

"Wouldn't that technically be trespassing or something?" You asked. "I think that would be ill-advised."

"Oh, come on, (YN). I know you well enough to know that you're not above this kind of thing. Make a believer out of me, will ya?" Ben pouted.

You chuckled. "Alright, alright. But we've got to be quiet, I don't feel like getting kicked out of here."

"No, me neither," Ben agreed as you two snuck down the hallway to reach the stairwell that would lead you to the attic. As you went up, Ben suddenly stopped, making you do the same to turn to him.

"Everything alright, Ben?" You asked. His lips were slightly parted and he smiled at you, revealing imperfect teeth and there was a hint of mischief in his eyes that had been silently promised to you earlier. The smile was contagious and he didn't answer you for a moment. "Ben, what is it?" 

Ben's forearm was propped up against the wall above your head as his other hand fell to your hip, resting innocently enough there as you were forced to look at him. You truly noticed each mole on his face and how long his lashes were now that you were this close to him.

"Do you kiss on the first date, (YN)?" Ben asked. His breath smelled like cinnamon gum, but not overwhelming so.

"Depends," you replied with a grin. You wanted to say yes but you also didn't want to sound too eager, so you determined that was a more viable option.

"Oh yeah? On what?" Ben asked.

"On how cute my date is," you answered, feigning seriousness in your tone.

Ben laughed and he bore a toothy, cocky smile as he dipped his head to lean his face closer to your own. "Lucky for me that I'm pretty cute then, huh?"

You reached a hand up for his face, inviting him closer. "Yeah, I guess you're pretty cute."

"You guess?" Ben teased.

"I guess," I replied. Ben did not answer verbally - instead, he pressed his lips to yours. His five o'clock shadow was thick enough to gently tickle your hand as you ran it across his jaw until your fingers found the shaggy dark hair. 

Ben's kiss continued as you walked up the steps, trying not to fumble over your footing as Ben's kiss grew more heated. His hands began to roam your body and when you didn't stop him but just moaned in response, Ben continued.

"Fuck, I gotta feel you," Ben said between kisses. "You're so fucking hot."

"Don't stop," you encouraged, and that was all Ben needed to run his hands beneath your blouse and to feel you up under your bra. He pinched your nipples and squeezed the flesh in his palms before he lowered his hands back down your body, pausing at your hips and then running to your rear to grip at your ass. 

Ben stood on a step beneath the one you were on and lowered himself further as he ran his hands up your thighs. His fingers grabbed for the waistband of your jeans and pulled them down until they were at your knees. His thumb ran over the fabric covering your slit and he chuckled.

"Do you do oral on the first date, too?" Ben asked.

You tried to keep your laughter as quiet as possible; part of you couldn't believe this was happening. "This would be a first."

Ben smirked. "I'll take that as permission."

"As you should," you confirmed. You released a soft sigh as Ben runs his thumb back over your slit, still over the panties, and then he slid his fingers beneath the cotton, feeling that you were already practically dripping for him. "Right here?" You asked as you glanced down ahead of you at the bottom of the stairwell. You two were alone.

"You're so fucking wet I don't think you can wait any longer, so yeah, right here," Ben said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no," you said with a sigh as Ben's mouth kissed your clit over your panties. He pushed them to the side, not bothering to remove them, and you bit your bottom lip when his tongue finally ran along your lips. "Not a problem at all."

Ben chuckled; you could lightly feel the vibrations of it against your cunt. "I had a feeling."

Maintaining your composure was proving to be more and more difficult by the second as Ben began to focus on your cunt, taking the lips in his mouth and sucking them both at once before he dove his tongue between them. You couldn't help the moan that escaped your throat when Ben did this, and he felt encouraged to do it again by the sound.

"Fuck, Ben," you said with a groan as you gripped at his hair. Ben chuckled again as he continue to explore your pussy with his mouth, occasionally humming in pleasure at the feeling of you on his tongue. Ben nuzzled his nose against your clit as he continued to lick and suck at your lips and entrance, only pausing once for a breath.

"Jesus, you taste so fucking good," he said. He nipped at your clit with a playful bite. "You're being such a good little slut for me, too, staying real quiet so no one suspects we're down here."

As Ben carried on, bringing you so close to an orgasm that you felt like your legs would begin to shake if he edged you any further, you began to hear the shuffling of feet upstairs near the doorway. Fearing that people were coming but also knowing that Ben would not care if someone came by, you had an idea - after all, you had yet to properly prank him like you intended to.

"Shit, Ben, do you hear that?"

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled away. "People coming? Too bad, you haven't cum yet," Ben said.

"Worth mentioning that you made that decision," you said. "But no, not the people. Listen. I can hear it against the wall."

Ben stood and you were quick to pull your pants back up, wishing you could have cum but knowing you needed to get out of the stairwell. When Ben pressed his ear to the wall, he frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"Just listen, I heard crying," you insisted. "I'm not kidding. I don't think Lee is very happy that you're trying to fuck me on the way to where he was kept."

Ben was silent as he listened, completely still, waiting to hear what you claimed to have heard. You took the chance to slowly creep up behind him until your lips were near his ear, to which you began to make a moaning sound.

Ben screamed and leaped away from the wall, nearly tumbling into you - had it not been for the hand rail, you would have fallen down the stairs. You began laughing as Ben huffed and playfully shoved your elbow.

"That wasn't funny! Asshole," he said as he wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you closer to him. He silenced your laughter with a kiss and he pulled away from it by tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth. "We'll pick up where we left off in the car, and now you're gonna have to wait even longer to cum. Jerk."

You giggled and kissed his nose. "That's fair."

Ben was good on his promise; once you two returned to the car, Ben opened the backseat door for you and climbed in, not caring if anyone saw you two get in together. Ben laid you out on the back seat and pulled your pants down with your panties this time and didn't even say anything - he went right for between your legs, making you sigh in relief at finally feeling his tongue in you again.

"Fuck, Ben, you feel so good," you praised.

"Don't think I'm letting you off easy for thinking you could pull a fast one on me," he said between licks. He ran the flat of his tongue up to your clit. "Oh no. Consider this my revenge."

Ben fucked you with his tongue until you were at the edge - again - and then he withdrew. You whined when he pulled away to kiss and suck your thighs, but not hard enough to leave any marks behind. 

"Alright, I deserved this," you said. Ben laughed as he brought his mouth back to your cunt, repeating his actions but with more ferocity now. 

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Ben said. He nuzzled your clit again with his nose like he did earlier. "You can cum. I want to taste you when you do."

When you came you couldn't help but moan as Ben continued to suck at your lips and run his tongue along them; you could tell he was enjoying the feeling of your clenching and the taste of your fluids. Once you finished he licked those plump lips of his before bringing them back to your own, holding your face with his hands as he kissed you.

"We should do this again sometime," Ben said. "Different tourist trap each week?"

You laughed. "Sounds like a date to me, Solo."

The next day at The Witches Brew, Jessika Pava was demanding details on everything.

"How did your date with Ben go? Did you kiss him?"

"Oh yeah," you replied. "I did, and things got a little out of hand afterwords, but in a good way, if that makes sense."

"Oh... oh my god, I think I know what you're getting at," Jessika said. "(YN)! Seriously?"

"What? It was the heat of the moment!" You defended. 

"Hey, the guy tips me well every time he comes in so I'm not about to protest," Jessika said with a giggle. "By the way, I thought you'd like to know, Karé dumped her boyfriend last night."

You couldn't help the grin that took over your face. "Yeah?"

Jessika nodded. "Yeah. She texted me about it as it was happening. I guess he was being a real dick, as per usual, and she had enough."

"Good," you said. 

"Did you... That's who the apple was for the other day, wasn't it?" Jessika asked in a whisper.

You shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before Jessika could press further, you both looked up at the sound of the first customer of the day coming in now that the clock hit six o'clock. It was Kylo; you hadn't seen him dressed for work before, and he looked especially large and handsome in a pair of black slacks, black boots, and a grey button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the muscles in his arms. His long, black hair was brushed back, nearly revealing the large ears that he shared with his brothers.

"Kylo! Hey!" You said as you leaned against the counter. "How's it going?"

"Well, thank you," Kylo said. "Good morning, Jessika."

Jess nodded. "Good morning," she said as she glanced to you in her peripheral vision. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Ransolm needs any help in the back while it's quiet," she said, excusing herself so she could likely just snoop on the conversation without being rude.

"Sounds good," you said, turning your full attention to Kylo now. "Here for a coffee or for me?"

"You, but I'll take a coffee for the road," he said as he grabbed a few ones from his pocket. "Black, please."

"Sure. What's up?" You hadn't seen Kylo in a while, though you had been sending text messages back and forth, mostly about town lore and Kylo asking you questions about witchcraft. It was clear that he was a beginner and using some sources that weren't the most reliable, as most of his understanding was heavily rooted in old cliches and stereotypes, and you almost felt bad feeling the need to constantly correct him - not that there was a right or wrong way to practice, but he definitely had the wrong idea about a lot of things. 

"I actually wanted to ask you for your help with something," Kylo said. "Given I know less than I thought and I want to make sure I don't do something to attract the wrong kind of energy, I thought I could ask you."

"What is it?" You asked as you handed him his coffee. He paused to take a sip, leaving you anticipating what it could be.

"I want to set up an altar," Kylo said. "I know it's more of a personal thing, but I want to make sure I knew what everything is before I set it up and make sure I don't do it wrong. I am a bit of a perfectionist, after all," he admitted. "Would you perhaps care to come over tomorrow night and we could work on it?"

You smiled. "Sure, yeah, if you'd like," you said. "Just text me a time and your address, I'd love to."

A very small smile - it was just one corner of his lips, really, curling upwards - graced his face. "Excellent." 

Jessika laughed once Kylo left the shop as she returned to the counter. "Does... Didn't you just tell me you were with Ben yesterday?" Jessika asked. "Like, his brother Ben? And he..?"

"Yeah, yup," you said with a grimace. You weren't sure if you should feel embarrassed and guilty or not, but at least a part of you had no shame.

Jess covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "Oh my God. Did... Do they know?"

"No, no I don't think so," you answered. "I think it might be for the best if it stays that way. At least for now. I don't know what I'm doing."

Jess couldn't stop laughing. "You are so screwed. Literally and metaphorically."

"Yup," you agreed. "Yeah, that's, uh... that's an understatement."


	6. Happy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Kylo's apartment to help him with his altar, but things take an unexpected turn. NSFW.

Kylo's condo was very minimalistic; he didn't have a lot of decor, his furniture was plain, and only the essentials were around. You knew Kylo made plenty of money, what with his gig at First Order Industries, so to see him living so simply was both surprising but also heartwarming; it was nice to see someone not concerned with material things.

“So what got you into all this?” You asked Kylo as you stood by what was the start of the altar by his window, where the blinds and curtains were drawn shut.

Kylo seemed hesitant to answer, but he felt comfortable with you - he thought, as a fellow practitioner of witchcraft, that you would understand and that he could trust you - so he did share. “I'm not very close with my family,” he revealed. “One of my teachers - he's my boss now - could tell that I was feeling rather alone. I wasn't ever really like the rest of my family, and he offered to teach me,” Kylo said. “He teaches a small group of us, there's about seven. The others are different though, they can't seem to get the spells down.”

“Some of us are born with it,” you said. “Sounds like you were.”

“Unlike my parents and my brothers,” Kylo said. “They didn't get it. My uncle is a witch but he tried to teach me and we just… We didn't click. I don't know. It wasn't his fault. He tried. Snoke… we work better together. He's into some darker things than my uncle, and I find it fits me better. If that makes any sense.”

You nodded. “It does.”

“What about you?” Kylo asked. “Certainly, there's more to the story than you being the great Eliza’s daughter.”

“Being the great Eliza’s daughter made me a bitter kid, too,” you said with a chuckle. “There aren't a lot of kids that go to school here who have parents like mine. Mostly typical suburban types, y'know? And I wanted so desperately to just be normal and hang out with my friends and not be able to communicate with the other side like she can, and I just… I hated it for a long time.”

Kylo furrowed his brows. “Really?”

You nodded. “I actually rejected it all completely in college. It was my chance to find myself without her forming me into this perfect little clone of her. She cared more about her public image and making sure I fit into it than she actually did what I wanted. She had the best of intentions but… It just made me resentful. Nights I wanted to go out with friends, I'd have to join her for her podcast or if I wanted to dress like normal kids, she'd make me wear more ‘witchy’ clothing, like witches can't just wear jeans and a tee shirt,” you said with a sad laugh. “I had no freedom. When I went to college I turned my back on all this stuff but after I graduated, I found myself back here and going back to all of it. And I'm glad I did, I can do it my own way now, but my life wasn't as picture perfect as everyone thinks it was. She was a good mom but at the same time she wasn't, if that even makes sense.”

Kylo nodded. “I know exactly what you mean. My mom’s a senator.”

“Anyway,” you said, a bit surprised that you shared your life story with Kylo but glad you did since now, you felt a deeper connection with him than just on the surface of witchcraft. “Why don't you show me what you got for your altar? Happy thoughts.”

Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, happy thoughts.” Kylo showed you the different crystals he chose and the different decorations, asking if all of them were okay - they were, and no matter how many times you insisted there wasn't a wrong way to do this, Kylo still kept asking - and then his eyes lit up when he reached something behind the table.

“Oh, and I made my own wand,” he said as he grabbed it to show you. “I feel like any good warlock should have one,” Kylo said. You looked to him and shook your head, to which he tilted his in confusion.

“Don't say warlock,” you said. “‘Witch’ is a universal term, it's not gender specific,” you clarified. “A lot of witches take some hardcore offense to it which is why I'm even telling you. This wand is gorgeous,” you added as you admired its design; the wand was made from bloodwood - it must have cost him quite a bit since it wasn't easy to find - and the hilt was painted black.

Kylo said nothing, but his lips pursed and he looked angry as he took a deep breath. Kylo didn't want to lash out at you since it wasn't your fault, but he felt as if everything he studied had been a lie. He felt betrayed by the books lining his shelves that Snoke gave him to read and learn from.

Kylo snapped out of his daze when you spoke, looking up to him. “Kylo? Everything okay?”

“I'm not sure if I’m feeling angry or enlightened,” Kylo admitted.

You frowned. “I'm sorry,” you said. “I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to help.”

“Lately I've been learning that my boss isn't everything he's cracked up to be, and this has been something that's helped me a lot, and he was wrong, and I just...” Kylo paused as his jaw clenched, and when he rose his hands you weren’t sure what he was doing until they were on your face and his lips were on your own. You had been wondering for a while if this would happen and you also weren’t sure if this was the attraction spell taking a sick turn or not; you knew it worked to attract people and generate attention, but when things went this far they had to be genuine.

Before you could even respond to the kiss Kylo pulled away and took a step back. “Forgive me,” Kylo said. “I acted rashly.”

You weren't entirely sure what came over you, but you brought your hands to Kylo's face, pulled him down to eye-level, and brought his lips back to yours. Kylo gingerly wrapped his arms around you as he deepened the kiss, but once his arms were around you in full he pulled you closer as he stepped forward, taking you back to his bed with him. Kylo’s lips were surprisingly soft and you could faintly taste cinnamon on his tongue.

Kylo pulled you onto his bed and sat you on his lap on the edge of it. His hands ran up your sides and as your kiss continued, your tongues having now met and exploring each other’s mouths, it grew more and more heated. As your hands ran through Kylo's hair, he moaned in your mouth.

“You know,” he said between kisses as his hands moved their way up your shirt, “that I've been too nervous to ask you to spend some time with me alone? That you drive me crazy beyond comprehension?”

“Oh really?”

“Mmhm. I know you were scared when we first met. You were right to be. I'm unpredictable, and the way you make me feel is confusing me. And your constant correcting me as you take everything I thought I knew and show me that I was wrong, on top of the way you nearly gave away a life I would have killed for…” Kylo’s hands roughly gripped at your breasts. “God, it drives me up the fucking wall.”

You could feel Kylo’s cock through his jeans as he shifted you closer to him on his lap and kissed you again, still groping your breasts. Your nipples were hard against his palms and Kylo easily lifted you a bit and laid you on your back against his bed. Something about him seemed dangerous - he was volatile and you couldn't tell what his next move would be, but instead of making you afraid it was only adding to your arousal.

“Is this evening going where I presume it's going?” Kylo asked, somehow straightforward despite the way he worded the sentence.

“My clothes won't take themselves off if that's what you're asking,” you replied with a grin.

Kylo chuckled as he began to remove his pants, revealing strong thighs and an impressive bulge. “Strip. Slowly. Make a little show out of it.”

Kylo tossed his shirt to the side, showcasing now his large, muscular arms, chest, and midsection. You took your time peeling off your jeans and top, but Kylo lost his patience when you were in nothing but your bra and panties. Kylo unhooked your bra as he hovered over you and ground his clothed cock over your covered cunt.

“Even through the fabric I can tell how wet you are for me already,” Kylo commented.

Kylo pushed his briefs down when he removed your panties and he kneeled at the foot of the bed, taking in your now nude form. He stroked his cock for a moment at the sight of you before he spoke.

“Turn around,” Kylo demanded. “You think you’re a clever little witch, huh? Answer me.”

“I suppose so,” you answered as you ran your fingers through Kylo’s hair, starting at the scalp until you reached the ends by the bottom of his neck.

“I think you need to be put in your place,” Kylo retorted. “You think because you’re a clever little witch, you’re so tough?”

You understood where Kylo was going with this and if your suspicions were correct, you liked the sound of it. “If you want me to turn around to prove yourself, you’re gonna have to make me.”

Kylo chuckled as he tugged at your bottom lip with his teeth. “I don’t see that being a problem.”

Kylo’s large hands grabbed your sides as he flipped you over and he pressed you into the mattress so you were lying completely on your stomach. Kylo grabbed both of your wrists with one of his hands and held them behind your back. Your face was pressed into the pillow until, with his other hand, Kylo grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged it back. You could feel his cock - thick, long, and extremely hard as a description would not do it justice - against your rear.

“Spread your legs for me, won’t you?” Kylo’s question was more like a command.

You couldn’t help the smirk on your face as you did. “Yes, sir,” you replied cheekily as you did, barely propping your legs up with your knees so your body was still flat; you couldn’t move much with Kylo pinning you down anyways.

Kylo chuckled; it almost sounded sinister. “That’s more like it.”

Kylo sank his cock into you in one swift motion, filling you entirely with no hesitation, and the two of you moaned at the same time as Kylo remained still for a moment to feel the way your cunt felt around him.

“Fuck,” Kylo shouted.”You feel so fucking warm.”

“Kylo, please, move,” you said as you ground your hips back.

Kylo laughed now, a dark and rich sound. “Look at you, filled with my cock and still begging for it.” Kylo gave a hard thrust. “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't even speak unless it's to beg for my cock?”

You would be lying if you said you weren't enjoying yourself and the way Kylo was speaking to you. “Yes, sir,” you said, playing along and relishing in the feeling of Kylo finally moving. He withdrew slowly and once only the tip of his dick was left in you, he suddenly and sharply brought himself entirely back in. Kylo released his grip on your hair - he still held your wrists - and used the now-free hand to smack your ass. The action made you jerk forward a bit, and Kylo used the opportunity to slam into you again. He smacked your ass again, rubbing now at the spot to soothe the sting, and after a moment of his rubbing and gripping at the flesh, he wrapped his arm around your hips, bringing your bodies even closer together.

“You want me to fuck you like an animal, is that it?” Kylo asked with a growl. As his nails dug into your hip and his thrusts began to grow faster, you nodded.

“Yes, sir,” you repeated. You hadn’t expected the normally quiet Kylo to speak this way, but it made the experience all the better.

Kylo’s thrusts were as rough as his foreplay had been, if not even more so. You could feel Kylo’s balls lightly smack against your skin as he moved in and out of you and with the angle of your lying down face-first, Kylo’s cock was able to practically reach your cervix, nearly - but not quite - causing discomfort.

It was so inherently Kylo, and you were loving every second of it.

Your face found its way into the pillow as you went to bite down on it, but Kylo was quick to grab your hair again and yank it back; not quite enough to hurt your scalp or neck, but enough to get his point across.

“Oh, no you don't,” Kylo said. “I want to hear you when you scream my name. Don't hold back now.”

“Kylo, fucking hell,” you managed. With his next thrust, you found yourself cumming on his cock.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Kylo said, nearly shouting it. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm. “Who owns this little cunt, hmm?”

Ironic, you though, given the fact that Ben’s mouth was there just yesterday. For a moment you felt guilty, but that moment was very brief since your orgasm and Kylo’s cock was enough of a distraction.

“You do, sir,” you answered.

“Say my name,” Kylo ordered. You received another smack on the ass.

“Kylo,” you replied as Kylo began to knead where he just smacked. You were certain the spot was a pretty shade of red by now. “You do. You -- fuck -- you own this cunt.”

“Good girl. You are a clever little witch after all.” You could feel his cock twitch inside of you. “Please tell me it’s safe to cum in you,” Kylo said.

“Yeah, you’re good,” you confirmed.

“Good,” Kylo replied, “because I’m going to fill you with my cum until it’s leaking out of you. You hear me?”

“Oh, fuck,” you said with a moan as his pace grew rougher and faster still. “Yes, sir.”

“Beg for it,” Kylo said as he withdrew from your cunt, leaving you aching for more. “Loud and clear.”

“Please, Kylo,” you said. He seemed to like this, as you could feel the tip of his cock teasing your folds. “Fuck, please, Kylo, fill me with your cum. Fill me until your cum is leaking out of me.”

Kylo groaned as he came on your cunt, and you gasped when you felt him push his cock - and the cum on your pussy lips along with it - inside of you again, pushing himself in entirely as he continued to cum. Kylo groaned again as he felt your cunt clench around his cock and it seemed as if more cum released into you now.

Kylo withdrew from you slowly and flipped you over so you were lying on your back. You could see Kylo sitting on his knees, grinning at his handiwork, and he collected some of the cum pooling on your thighs with his fingers and brought them up to your mouth. He shoved them between your lips without warning, and he was glad when accepted the cum on your tongue with a gentle suck of his fingers. You could taste the slight saltiness of his cum, but it was mostly sweet; you could taste hints of your own juices on his fingers, too, but his cum was so thick that it dominated your taste buds.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised. He removed his fingers only to hover over you and he pressed his lips to yours; he was much more gentle now, as if he were a completely different person.

When he pulled away from the kiss he rolled over on to his back and offered an arm out to you. You smiled at Kylo, glad to know he wasn’t about to just take off or expect you to, and you curled into his large frame. Kylo’s arm wrapped around you protectively as you buried your face in his neck and hair.

“Can I get you anything?” Kylo asked.

You shook your head. “No, I’m alright.”

You felt his lips kiss the top of your head. Kylo’s large fingers began to run through your hair as he held you. “Okay. Let me know if I can.”

There was a strange silence as Kylo held you - you couldn't decide on if it was truly an uncomfortable silence or not - before he spoke again.

“I hope you know this was not my intention for inviting you here,” Kyko said. “Not saying I wouldn't have wanted it, but…”

You chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I know what you mean, Kylo, it's alright.”

Kylo glanced to the altar and chuckled. “So much for that, huh?”

You nearly snorted. “If you want, I can still help you with it. Just, y'know, some verbal advice.”

Kylo glanced back to you and rose a brow. He moved a hand to your thighs and began to slowly massage them upon realizing they were trembling.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked with furrowed brows.

You nodded. “Seriously. Better than ever.” 


	7. Dual Purpose Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need your dishwasher repaired, so Matt comes to your apartment. A storm keeps him trapped there, and after spending some quality time with you, ends up in your bathroom for a mysteriously long amount of time. You decide to investigate. NSFW.

“You must be sick of seeing me,” Matt said as he entered your apartment above the cafe.

“I’m sick of talking to your boss, but you I don’t get sick of,” you replied.

Matt laughed as he came in and made his way to your dishwasher. “You’re my last call of the day, so he won’t call you to rush me this time,” Matt told you. “How’s the shop?”

“It’s going well! We hired a new co-head chef, Joph, he’s a nice guy. He used to be in the Air Force. Ransolm recommended him and it’s nice that he gets some help back there now when the others are taking him less than seriously.”

Matt smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

“What about you? How’s everything?”

Matt caught you up on his life, and you did the same for him without mentioning your involvement with Ben and Kylo. Ben had taken you out for another similar date as your Lee Renner House excursion but instead of Ben eating you out in a stairwell, you ended up giving him head in the backseat of his car before you even left the pumpkin patch. Kylo was still inviting you over, too, with you teaching him some witchcraft basics and him pinning you to his mattress or wall and fucking you until you screamed his name a few times.

But Matt seemed different. You had picked up on his shy smiles and wandering eyes whenever he would come to the shop or to your apartment for some repairs, and since you were having a bad string of luck with appliances, Matt had been visiting more frequently as of late.

Just as the dishwasher was taken care of, you looked outside to see the light drizzle pick up into torrential rain, only for lightning and thunder to rumble.

“Feel free to wait the storm out for a bit,” you said. “I’d hate for you to get soaked if you don’t have to.”

Matt smiled. “Thanks.” 

Matt joined you on the couch as you two laughed at  _ South Park _ re-runs on television, and you laughed at how mockingly offended Matt was when the  _ Good Times With Weapons _ episode came on.

“This was like, exactly the kind of anime I was into when I was younger, alright?” Matt defended. “I promise I’ve grown as a person and gotten into much better stuff.”

You nearly snorted as you laughed. You noticed your knees were brushing together. “You know, I haven’t seen much anime. You’ll have to show me your favorites some time.”

Matt’s smile grew. “I’ll definitely take you up on that.”

Soon, a storm advisory made your cell phones both buzz, warning you that it was unsafe to leave and to stay indoors.

“I should call my boss,” Matt said.

“I’ll call him,” you said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’ll tell him I won’t let you leave until the weather clears up,” you said to Matt as you went to the kitchen, opened the pantry, and took out the ground cinnamon. When you returned to the living room only to open the small jar, dip the candlestick inside of the cinnamon, and then place it back in its holder before you lit it, Matt chuckled. Once you hung up with his boss - who said he was grateful for your concern to Matt’s safety and to just make sure the company truck was back once he could without rushing - was when Matt spoke, gesturing to the candle.

“Let me guess, some kind of witch thing?” Matt didn’t ask rudely, but in a playful yet still kind teasing manner. You could tell that he felt indifferent about all of it, which was not what you were used to in the best way possible. 

“Actually, yes,” you said. “Red is hot. Strong. And cinnamon speeds things up. I’m hoping this can push the sun right through while also assisting in case the power goes out.”

Matt laughed jocundly, a light, happy sound that echoed in your ears. His smile as he laughed showed off his slightly crooked teeth. “Good call.”

You kept the news on since they were doing nothing but weather coverage but your focus was not on the metrologist but rather on the way Matt’s arm hesitantly wrapped around you. You curled into Matt as you tossed the fleece blanket up over both of your laps, only for Matt’s arm to snake around you further.

“The remnants from the tropical depression that was supposed to hit Florida is now passing through and should be impacting our area for the next three days…”

“What do you think?” Matt asked as he looked down to you, a shy smile playing at his lips. They looked a bit more plump than Ben and Kylo’s, but not much; only noticeably so when you were this close to him. “With your little candle trick, how long do you say we got?”

“Hmm,” you said as you pondered. “I give it until morning.”

Matt chuckled. “I believe in you,” he said. Part of you felt the urge to kiss him but part of you would have felt guilty considering you were currently going on dates with one of his brothers and fucking the other, so getting involved with a third might not be the wisest move. Matt glanced at your lips, looking like he wanted to kiss you, too, but before he could act on any decisions you were both startled by a loud rumble of thunder and sharp crackle of lightning, which caused a loss in power. 

“At least the candle served a dual purpose,” you said. You noticed Matt shift awkwardly and uncomfortably a few times but you chalked it up to him just getting used to the proximity.

“Everything okay?” You asked as you looked up at him. He had the same moles that Kylo and Ben did, you noticed, but Matt’s skin seemed softer. Overall he was a bit softer, not as firm and broadly built as his brothers, and therefore rather comfortable to rest with. He felt real and normal, which was a nice change in your seemingly unreal and unusual life. You could get used to something like this, you thought.

Matt swallowed with a slightly clenched jaw and nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just… Excuse me for a moment. Which way is your bathroom again?”

“First door in the hallway,” you said as you pointed, shifting to let Matt stand from the couch. He seemed to walk unusually quickly to your bathroom and you hoped he wasn't feeling sick.

After the third commercial break, you wondered if Matt was alright so you made your way over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Hey, Matt, you alright?” You asked. “Can I get you anything? Some mint tea, a Tums..?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Matt replied; he sounded out of breath, but not as if he were sick. “Thanks though, (YN)!” 

“Okay, let me know if that changes, Matt!” You replied.

You paused to listen for a moment, wondering if it would give you any indication as to what was happening inside your bathroom, and after a moment you were able to distinguish a light slapping sound, almost as if Matt were gently beating something at a fairly quick pace. You furrowed your brows, trying to prevent your mind from going straight to the gutter with the assumption you were about to make, but as you continued to listen your thoughts were confirmed. Matt released a soft grunt which was followed by a low, relatively quiet moan, but since you had been listening for something the moan was not quiet enough for him to hide. 

Matt, your repairman and the only Solo triplet you had yet to have some sort of sexual encounter with, was currently jerking off in your bathroom. Your bottom lip found its way between your teeth when you realized that the longer you listened, the more turned on you were becoming; while you enjoyed Ben’s playfulness and Kylo’s extreme showcasing of dominance and that was normally your type, there was something undeniably heartwarming and arousing about Matt’s soft smile and equally soft sighs, gentle groans, and the way he was pounding his cock in your bathroom because he could not physically wait any longer. You wondered if, as his moans grew slightly louder, if he knew you were listening.

The idea of Matt knowing you were listening was enough to bring you to your own feeling of desperation. You turned the corner where the hallway shared a wall with the bathroom, sat yourself down on the floor, and pulled your pants and underwear down just enough so if Matt left the bathroom you’d have time to cover yourself but still leaving plenty of space for you to run your hand between your legs. You ran your other hand beneath your shirt and bra, pinching your nipple and rolling it between your fingers as you began to stroke yourself to the sounds of Matt fisting his own cock. You imagined his cock to be rather large - after all, Ben’s bulges had been rather impressive and Kylo was confirmed to be larger than most, so you figured Matt was, too - and leaking with pre-cum, droplets of it running down his cock and getting trapped in short blonde pubic hairs by the base of his shaft. You could hear Matt gently moan your name and that really set you off as you moved your finger from running along your slit to actually dipping it in between your lips, letting your thumb brush your clit as you continued to touch yourself. As you heard Matt say your name again, a bit louder this time, with a quickened pace - you didn't think he could go any faster based on the noises you heard - you dipped in a second finger, tried to match his speed with your thumb on your clit, and a moan escaped your lips.

You moved your hand on your breast to your mouth in an instinctive reaction, but the damage had been done. Matt had to have heard you and you knew he did based on the low groan that also came from him.

In your bathroom, Matt was close to orgasm. His cock was long and thick in his hands with pre-cum having dried on its way down to his balls. He could feel a few beads of sweat near his hairline, matting down some of the blonde curls, and his dick was particularly pink from how hard he had been jerking himself off.

Partially embarrassed but also wanting to put on a show for you since he knew you were not only listening but likely fingering yourself, Matt didn't hold himself back when he finally came. Matt pictured his cock pulsing between your tits and your wet cunt as the white substance spilled onto his hand. Matt wished he could leave the bathroom and rub his mess on your hard nipples or your plush pussy lips but opted for washing his hands in the sink as he listened to you on the other side of the wall, releasing the prettiest sounding moan Matt ever heard. 

As you came, you glanced up to be faced with the candle you lit earlier, still in its place on the table in the living room but halfway burned, and you remembered the second meaning of red candles: sexual energy and lust. You sighed as you rested your head against the back of the wall and adjusted your pants, wondering how you got yourself in this mess with not just brothers, but triplets. At least, you thought, the storm seemed to be clearing up.

You and Matt only made eye contact once after he left your bathroom and returned to your living room; you held it for a moment too long before you both dropped it, silently knowing what the other had done. Neither of you felt the need to mention it, and neither of you did.

“I should probably bring the company truck back now,” Matt said. The tension in the air was thick and when Matt took a deep breath, he could smell the freshly blown-out candle. “Say, uh,” Matt began, feeling a rise in his confidence after hearing you on the other side of the wall. “Want to maybe catch a movie next week? Like a date?”

You met his eyes again, sweet and gentle behind his glasses; they were a softer brown than Ben and Kylo’s, you noticed. You nodded. “Sure, yeah,” you replied; you felt clueless regarding your situation with his brothers, and a movie sounded innocent enough. “I’d like that a lot, Matt.”


	8. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the movies with Matt to enjoy a nice, cliche date before heading to Maz's bar to meet up with Luke, Rey, and Finn.

You found yourself enjoying the time you spent with Matt more than you anticipated; while your first impression of him was that he was a bit goofy, there was no expectation with Matt. Matt was just a normal guy, and normal was a nice change.

“I can never decide between popcorn or candy,” Matt said. “And snacks are a must.”

You laughed at the fact that this was your only problem for the day: popcorn or candy. “I refuse to let you spend that much on food that’s less than half the price at Cumberland Farms,” you said. “You pick the candy, I’ll get a popcorn. Crisis averted.”

Matt grinned that big, happy smile of his, with his teeth showing and a light laugh passing through it. “I like your thinking. I’ll get a variety.”

You carried the large bucket of popcorn and your drink back with you as Matt carried his own with a few candy boxes all the way to the back row - it was a silent agreement, as the two of you naturally drifted back that way.

The longer you sat there with Matt, sharing a bucket of popcorn and some overpriced movie theater candy, the worse you felt about the entire situation you were in; none of it really hit you until now that you realized you were doing something not only that most people would frown upon, but would for good reason. Part of you felt the urge to confess to Matt that you were involved with Ben and Kylo, too, but when you glanced over to him the words were trapped in your throat; he looked happy, and you knew that saying something would only break his heart, and you wanted to spare both him and yourself that at the moment.

Maybe another time, you thought. You weren’t sure if or when a good moment would arise to tell someone that while you liked them, you were also fucking one of their brothers under the guise of witchcraft lessons and messing around with the other all across town - quite literally, since being in public never stopped Ben from shoving his mouth between your legs or begging you to do the same for him - but now would have felt wrong. This was just the movies, you mentally reminded yourself. The movies were harmless fun, you thought, and fairly innocent.

Until, that is, you felt Matt’s hand slowly make it’s way to your knee. Once it landed there, Matt moved it up your thigh and rested it there. You tensed, not due to discomfort but shock.

The kiss that followed seemed to come naturally. Matt leaned over to make the move and you followed his lead, noting the soft texture of his lips. You could taste the sweetness of the chocolate and fake cookie dough along with a slight tang from the Raisinets. Matt shifted to face you as he lifted up the armrest that was between you, giving him better access to run his hand up to your side as his tongue slipped between your lips. 

You felt conflicted - you could stop him now; or you could continue to enjoy the way his hand was running up your side, gently grasping at the side of your breast before moving back down to run beneath your thigh to cup your rear. You felt like a teenager doing what they weren’t supposed to be, a feeling that you were cheated from by having the witchcraft lifestyle imposed on you from day one and your mother’s career in the metaphysical limelight making it difficult to make friends until you distanced yourself from it in college. With the way Matt was kissing you in the back row of the movie theater as his hands held onto any curve on your body that they could. You couldn’t deny the way your heart felt like it was racing and how you felt like giggling into the kiss, how soft Matt’s blonde curls felt in your fingers as you held onto him in return, letting your hand run down his back and then up his arm; everything about Matt was softer than his brothers. 

You were in too far deep, you realized, but before you could make a decision as to what to do, you heard the people around you in the theater begin to stand from their seats as the music that played over the credits rolled. You and Matt pulled away from the kiss, and you knew then that this was the opportunity to do the right thing and stop while you still had the chance, despite how badly you wanted to just sit in the back row of the movie theater with Matt for the rest of the evening.

Neither of you spoke until you reached Matt’s car. Even the first half of the drive back to your apartment was silent save for the radio, but the silence was comfortable. Normal. You both hummed along to the music, and you felt Matt reach out to hold your hand when he came up to a red light. You laced your fingers with his, despite everything in your head telling you that this was wrong.

“I had a great time,” Matt said to finally break the silence.

“So did I,” you said. “Thanks for the night out.”

“Yeah, any time,” Matt said. 

The silence shifted to a bit awkward, mostly tense, as Matt pulled up in front of The Witches Brew, closed for the night but with your apartment light on upstairs. Neither of you were sure if you should kiss the other - you because of your extreme feelings of guilt and Matt due to sudden nerves taking back over - and both of you decided against it.

“Have a good night,” Matt said.

You nodded. “You too.” You watched him drive away, and while part of you felt relieved, part of you felt physically ill, and not from the popcorn or candy.

You needed either to clear your head or to sort out the problem, and you knew that Maz would be able to help you. You made your way to her bar around the block, thinking maybe a drink couldn’t hurt either, and you grabbed one with a warm welcome from the bar tender as you made your way to the back of her establishment that you knew and loved dearly. You memorized the logos and sigils on the flags hanging from the ceilings and the different totems and spices she had littered around as patrons - new and old faces alike - congregated here, some longtime residents and others just passing through. 

“(YN) (LN)!” 

You laughed at the familiar sound of Maz’s booming voice as you continued to push your way further back into the shop; Maz moved to meet you halfway. Maz was older than she looked and wise beyond her many years, spent enough time in the sun during the summers that she would be tan throughout the rest of the fall and winter, and wore glasses too large for her face that suited her regardless. 

You greeted Maz with a hug, having to lean down to do so since she was rather short. Her hair was hidden behind a beanie and her wrists and fingers were adorned with various pieces of jewelry and trinkets that she had gathered from across the globe.

“It’s good to see you, darling,” Maz said.

“You too, as always,” you replied. “The bar still treating you well?”

“Oh, the usual,” Maz said. “Come. Those Skywalkers are waiting for you. Luke had a feeling you might come tonight.”

You chuckled. “Of course he did.” You hadn’t reached out to Luke for advice, knowing that he was close with your mother and was also the triplets’ nephew, but Luke always knew everything. “It’s you I’m here for, though. I need help. I really fucked up, Maz.”

Maz just grinned, took you by the hand, and brought you down to the cellar for some privacy. You ignored the dusty cobwebs that Maz left hanging around - when you were a kid she told you it was because the spiders needed homes too - and passed by the various vases and trunks that held god knows how many secrets.

Maz sat at the end of the hall, sitting near a trunk and patting the spot next to her in invitation. You sat with her and Maz fiddled with her glasses.

“Something is bothering you,” she said. “So much so that Luke and Rey can’t know?”

You nodded and, in your guilt, you told Maz everything, only skipping out unnecessary details about your sex life. 

“Hmm,” Maz began. She fiddled with one of her bracelets until it slipped off of her dainty wrist and she handed it to you; it was a sterling silver bangle, thin and wiry with a large piece of clear quartz. “Take this. You need it more than I do. For clarity.”

“Right,” you said with a sad chuckle. “Thanks.”

“Very often are our heads and hearts at war with each other,” Maz said. “Listen to your heart. Very often is it leading us in the right direction, but we let our heads win the battle. It’s a tricky situation, yes, but you’re overthinking it. Breathe. Come on, with me now.”

You took a deep breath with Maz, trying to clear your mind, and as she squeezed your hand you felt a little bit better. 

“Let go of your personal attachments. Release it with your breath. Feel it leave your lungs and release,” Maz said. “Let your heart think for you. You’ll find that in this situation, it can get you out of it better than your head will, despite what it will lead you to think.”

You nodded. “I needed to hear that. Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s get you a drink and up to those Skywalkers.”

Rey was sitting between Luke and Finn, her hair down instead of its usual three buns stacked on top of one another. 

“What do you want?” Maz asked you as you slid into the booth and she flagged down a server.

“Anything strong,” you said. Luke, Rey and Finn gave you a concerned glance, but Maz waved her hand at them dismissively.

“We’ve talked about it. She will be alright. It is complicated,” Maz said. You were glad she spoke up before you could because you weren’t sure what would have spewed out of your mouth. You were subconsciously fidgeting with your new bracelet from Maz. Luke noticed.

“You were waiting for me?” You asked, hoping it would be enough to change the subject.

“We were hoping you’d be able to help us with something,” Luke said. “The more people we can get involved in this, the better.”

You rose a brow. “With what?”

“I’m trying to find my birth family,” Finn said. “Records say I was adopted. Based on who I grew up with, I’d say it was more of a forced thing.”

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“The people who supposedly adopted me forced me to start working for First Order Industries really young. More directly with the CEO. Weird, shady company. I left. Broke my contract and joined the military, but I was discharged after a back injury. That’s when I met Rey,” Finn said as he looked to her; his smile was so bright it could have lightened the entire building. “And she’s been helping but we aren’t finding much.”

“We thought maybe you guys could do a spell to speed things up or to help us find answers. Is there something you can do?” Rey asked.

“I’ll help,” you said. “I’m sure we can figure out something to push this along. I’ll buy the store out of candles if I have to.”

“Thank you,” Finn said. “Truly.”

You spent the remainder of the night with them, glad to catch up with Luke - who seemed to be aware of your predicament without you having to say anything - and Luke, Rey, and Finn walked you back to your apartment to make sure you got home alright.

Only a few minutes had passed - just enough to brush your teeth and change into more comfortable clothes to lounge and sleep in - before you heard a sudden banging at your door. When you peeked through the blinds, you saw it was Kylo.


	9. Good Old Fashioned Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo spends the night at your apartment. You spend the following day with Ben and your relationship escalates. NSFW.

You opened the door and before you could even speak, Kylo let himself in and closed the door behind him. His eyes were wide, his brows were furrowed, and overall he was tense: his shoulders were hunched, his fists were clenched, and even without looking at him you knew something bad was happening.

“What’s wrong?” You asked. “Kylo, talk to me.”

“Can I crash here for the night? If not, at least just wait this out?” Kylo asked, but it sounded almost like a command. You doubted he meant for it to, but due to the stress of whatever his situation was, he couldn’t help it.

“Yes, of course, just tell me what’s going on,” you said as you followed him into your bedroom. “I’m worried.”

“Don’t be, I’m fine,” Kylo said. “I… I quit my job.”

Your eyes widened. “You what? Are you… are you safe?”

“I left First Order. I left Snoke,” Kylo said. “I doubt he’s too happy. But I don’t think he’ll send anyone out for me if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Why did you leave?” You asked.

“I learned that he’s been twisting things beyond witchcraft,” Kylo said flatly. “Manipulating me. Grooming me,” he said with utter disgust. “I’m glad I nearly ran you over that day. Not only for our meeting but for this revelation. I thank you for that.”

The words sounded awkward and stiff, but you understood Kylo well enough by now to know his intentions. You fiddled with the black band on your thumb, and handed it to Kylo.

“Please take it,” you said. “Wear it.”

“Why?” Kylo asked.

“Because it’ll make me feel better and put my mind at ease a little bit, alright?” You said. Your anxiety made itself known in your tone, how the words seemed to pour out of your mouth all at once. Kylo noticed your hand was lightly shaking as you held the ring out to him. “Just be careful, it’s fragile. I’d hate for it to break before you could even wear it.”

Kylo took the ring and slipped it on his pinky; while it had been so large for you where it only would fit on your thumb, it only fit on his pinky with how big his hands were. “Hematite,” he realized. Kylo swallowed as he looked at the ring, staring at it for a long moment, only to look back up at you. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to go lie down?” You offered.

Kylo nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Come on,” you said as you held a hand out to him. “Let’s go to bed.”

Kylo took your hand and let you lead him to your bedroom. This time felt so different than the many times you and Kylo were in an intimate setting together; this was more personal, on a deeper level than witchcraft, and something you couldn’t really explain. As if your situation wasn’t already complicated enough, you thought.

Kylo stripped to his briefs, and while it was a sight you had seen countless times now, there was something different about the way Kylo approached you in bed. He was vulnerable, you realized, and showing you a side of him that he didn’t show other people. 

Kylo was quick to curl up to you beneath the covers, opting to rest his head on your chest rather than using a pillow. Kylo’s arms wrapped around you as his eyes closed, but not in sleep quite yet. Kylo buried his face near your neck to leave a kiss as you held him close.

“I feel like I can be myself when I’m with you,” Kylo blurted from his spot on your chest.

At first, you weren’t sure how to respond, but it did make you think. While with Matt you had felt the normalcy you always desired, you had also yearned for something else from your peers: acceptance. With Kylo, you felt that, especially as he held onto you, wearing nothing but his briefs and the hematite ring you gave him.

“Me too,” you replied. You kissed the top of his head as you ran some of your fingers through his hair affectionately, pushing the black locks out of his face. “When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

Kylo chuckled. “Probably never.”

“I won’t set an alarm. They can open without me in the morning, Jessika has a key,” you said. “I’ll be here, okay?”

Kylo nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

You weren’t sure why this surprised you, but when you woke up, Kylo was still there. His limbs were draped across your body like he had formerly been holding on to you for dear life, but his grip had relaxed in his sleep. 

Kylo moaned as he stirred, and when his eyes opened the first thing he saw was your face smiling at him. Kylo felt secure for once.

“Good morning,” you said, not sure what else to say.

“G’morning,” he replied. “You have to go to work, don’t you?”

“Best part of being the owner is I can go down whenever I want,” you reminded him. “We can stay like this for as long as you’d like.”

“Within reason,” Kylo added. You chuckled as Kylo rested his head back on your chest. His eyes looked a little less heavy and his skin seemed a little less pale. “Thank you for last night. And for right now.”

“No need to thank me,” you said. “I’m here for you.” 

You rested with Kylo like that in comfortable silence for what must have been at least thirty minutes. You spent the time gently kissing each other and lazily tracing patterns onto the others skin with your fingertips, but Kylo eventually announced that he should go to let you go to work and then figure out what he was going to do from here on out. He said goodbye with a deep kiss, as passionate as they usually were yet somehow softer and sweeter than Kylo normally was, before he left you to get ready to run the cafe.

Remembering your promise to Finn and Rey, you lit the three candles in a row: a blue one for Finn and an open line of communication, a silver one for the goddess in hopes of feminine energy manifesting itself as Finn’s mother, and a gold one for male energy bringing Finn to his father. You anointed them with your favorite oil and some cinnamon for speed and once you lit the third, you smiled. “So mote it be,” you said. 

Before you turned away, you grabbed two more candles - white and a lavender - for yourself, needing to feel in touch with yourself more intuitively what with your triplet predicament. You weren’t even sure what to think or say upon lighting them beyond your hope for some sort of revelation, so you simply just said, “So mote it be,” again as you let them burn while you got ready for work. You snuffed them out as you went downstairs, letting the smoke linger behind you.

When you looked out the window, you could tell that Halloween was approaching -- the leaves were darker now, in deep shades of reds and oranges, some brown ones littering the ground. As you set out some fresh pumpkins by the registers where Jessika Pava was at her usual spot, you watched a tall, thin, and pale redhead with prominent cheekbones enter. He wore a stiff suit, probably with shoulder pads, and when he approached you could see the First Order Industries insignia on his cufflinks.

As he took his order, he glanced to you briefly, initially as to think nothing of it, but then did a double take and stared. Your stomach felt uneasy beneath his gaze, as if something wasn’t right about him being here.

“You must be the woman my former associate has said so much about. (YN), is it?” The redhead took a sip of his drink as Jessika handed it to him, smirked, and as if to patronize you, said, “Wonderful coffee.”

The moment he left, you excused yourself up to your apartment to grab the first smudge stick you could find and ran back downstairs with it. You lit the smudge stick on your way downstairs and when you began to walk around the cafe with it, Jessika rose a brow.

“Really, (YN)? Right now?”

“Yes, right now,” you said. “It’s sage. It’s not like the customers will care. Tourists get so into this smudge stick stuff. They’ll feel safe, which is the goal.”

As you began to walk around the store waving the smudge stick - most customers paid no attention to it, and a few even took pictures as they gestured to their companions and whispering about real witchcraft in the works - you could hear Ben’s laugh as he walked in the door.

“Well, if it isn’t wicked to see you,” Ben teased. You rolled your eyes, wondered how you got stuck with all three of them in a twenty-four hour window, and carried on smudging the cafe. “What are you doing now? I swear, every time I come in here, you’re doing some weird witch thing.”

You normally would have found his teasing funny, but after seeing the redheaded man reference Kylo, you were feeling on edge. “Yeah, very funny. I’m smudging the place. Some guy from First Order was here, I got a weird energy. I dunno, he creeped me out.” You shrugged. “I figured this could help refresh the place after he left.”

“Who was it?” Ben asked. “Did you do anything? Do I know them?”

“I just didn’t like the way he spoke to me and was eyeing me up and down, there was something weird about it.” What made it even more weird was your conversation with Kylo last night, but you didn’t want to mention that to Ben for obvious reasons. “I dunno, maybe. His suit was really expensive, he’s probably important. Like, super pale, slicked back red hair--” 

“That’s my boss,” Ben said. “Total asshole. His dad used to work for First Order before it was First Order, helped start up the company with Snoke. He can be generally creepy, I guess.”

“Mr. Solo, would you like your usual?” Jessika asked from the register.

Ben chuckled and slipped her a dollar bill. “You know me too well, Pava.”

Jess whispered, “Yes,” to herself as she slid the twenty-five bucks in her pocket.

“That’s what happens when you’re here every day,” you teased Ben.

“C’mon, can’t a guy just want to say hi?” Ben asked. He leaned down to press his lips to your cheek. “Hey, wanna check out that psychic fair tonight in the square?”

“Oh, no,” you said with a laugh. “No, no way.”

“You’re laughing. Why are you laughing?” Ben asked.

“Because my mother has been the top reader there for decades now and she will be working it once again,” you said. “No.”

“Oh, come on,” Ben said. “I don’t see the problem. So I might meet your mom, big deal.”

“Yeah, Ben, she’s sabotaged every relationship I’ve been in that she was aware of,” you admitted with a whisper. “I know we aren’t defining anything right now but this will make it feel like defining and she’ll ask and it’ll put us is a weird corner and I like what we have going right now. It’s working and I’d like for it to stay that way.” 

“Alright, alright, fair enough,” Ben said. “How about this: we go, but we stay a fair distance away from where the psychics and tarot readers and the wannabe runes people are doing their thing. Sound like a deal?”

Ben gave you his classic wide, puppy dog eyes, to which you huffed. At that, Ben knew he was victorious. “You know I can’t say no to you when you pull that kinda shit,” you said with a grin.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll meet you here when I get off of work and we can walk over?”

You grinned. “Sure.”

Your day seemed to go by much faster than anticipated, and before you knew it you were heading out the door to link arms with Ben as you made your way through the cobblestone and brick streets, laughing at some of the ridiculous souvenirs tourists were wearing as Halloween grew closer and closer. Ben made you nearly snort when he melodramatically stopped for a kid in a Darth Vader costume who tried to Force-choke him, and then Ben insisted that he needed a true love’s kiss to rescue him.

The annual psychic festival - called The Hallows Festival - took over the entire small indoor mall filled with more local businesses off of one of the pedestrian streets as well as the street itself. Most of the mall was still standing as per usual with minimal Halloween decoration, making The Hallows Festival out on the floor near the entrance all the more obvious with the dark lighting, posters, music to fit the mood, and garlands and whatever the readers decided to put on their tables littering one condensed space. The doors to the front of the mall were swung wide open so people could walk in and out and see the readers more easily. 

Outside, you stood with Ben, who stopped you from a safe distance away from the mall as you two shared a bag of freshly made kettle corn.

“Which one is your mom?” Ben asked.

You frowned as you gestured to her. “Eliza. Right there with the crystal ball on the table, front and center. She’s still using that awful purple tablecloth, she’s had it since I was a kid. She loves it. She’s been their best seller for ages. Probably because they can all spot a fake.”

Ben chuckled. “So it’s all real, huh? Everyone’s just taking advantage of that?”

You shrugged as you took a sip of your hot cocoa. “Pretty much.” Ben offered you another piece of kettle corn, which you accepted, letting him feed it to you. “Makes the rest of us look bad. And some of us eternally bitter.” 

Ben frowned. “Come on, I think I know how to cheer you up.”

Before you knew it you were up against the brick wall of an alley with Ben leaving surprisingly soft kisses along your jaw and neck. Despite the thrill of Ben’s knee rubbing up and down your inner thigh as he trailed his mouth along your skin in broad daylight, there was something more tender about the way he was kissing you, as if he knew you were in need of comfort or a distraction more than you were in need of anything else. 

“The more I get to know you,” Ben said between kisses, “the more you intrigue me.” 

“Is that so?” You asked.

“Mhm,” Ben continued. “You know, I've never met a woman quite like you.”

You weren't sure what that was, but you were glad you didn't have to respond since Ben’s lips found yours again. You released a light whine in pleasure into the kiss at the feeling of Ben’s stiffening cock against your leg through his jeans as his knee lowered.

“Do you want to come over?” Ben asked.

You couldn’t help but smile at him, and taking Maz’s advice, you listened to and thus answered with your heart, having been undeniably attracted to Ben since the moment you bumped into him and he shared his skepticism.

“Yeah,” you said. “Yeah, I do.”

Ben tugged playfully at your bottom lip with his teeth, that usual tone of his returning a bit. “I'm glad to hear that. And I hope you don't think that's all I'm in it for and that's not why I'm here.”

Things were getting serious and you realized you were truly at a point of no return now. “I know,” you said. “I know.”

Ben’s smile softened. “Good.”

\----

You tried to force yourself to clear your head as Ben gently laid you down on his bed, his movements fairly slow and sensual. There was a meaning to them, you realized, and you could tell based on how entirely different this felt from previous times you had been with Ben when you’d do everything but sex in its most basic definition.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Ben whispered against your mouth as his hands worked at removing your shirt. “Completely up the fucking wall. But I can’t stay away.”

“I’m glad to hear the feeling is mutual,” you said as you stared at him, the both of you now shirtless. Ben was nicely toned, a balanced combination of lean and muscular. Other than a light trail of hair leading you down from his bellybutton to his waist line, his skin was completely smooth to the touch.

Ben took his time removing your jeans before he stood to do the same for himself only to crawl back over your body, leaving kisses up it as he moved, until he was at your lips again. Ben’s fingers expertly made their way to your cunt, teasing your pussy lips in the exact way you liked that Ben seemed to be an expert at. You lightly moaned into the kiss as your back arched, one of your legs subconsciously latching around his hip. Ben grinned, still kissing you, as he lifted your other leg up around his waist as he continued to pump now two fingers in and out of you. 

It was Ben’s turn to groan as you moved your hand to his cock, stroking it at the same pace as he was fingering you. Ben came to the conclusion that you were plenty wet enough when he had three fingers in and out of you for a few minutes and his cock was twitching in your hand, pre-cum making its way to your fingertips. 

Your foreheads pressed together as Ben finally pushed his cock in your cunt, both of you gasping as his nose nudged along the bridge of your own. Ben, unable to keep his lips off of you, kissed you again as he moved in and out of you. 

“You feel so good,” Ben whispered. His thrusts were slow and a bit calculated. “God, you feel so good.”

Ben moved his mouth to your neck, gently sucking by your shoulder. If he left a hickey, you thought, you could always play sick, and for a brief moment you hated yourself for letting that even cross your mind but it didn’t last long since Ben’s sudden increased pace distracted you, leaving you to moan his name as you felt his balls slapping against you as he sank into you deeper. Ben’s thrusts grew shorter, keeping his cock mostly in you. His brows were a bit furrowed and his bottom lip was between his teeth as his thrusts began to suddenly overwhelm you with a full feeling.

“Oh, fuck!” Ben exclaimed as he felt your cunt clenching around him.  You held onto his shoulders for support and your nails dug into his shoulder blades a bit. “Fuck, your face looks so fucking pretty when you cum.  _ Fuck _ . I want to cum in your mouth,” Ben blurted out as his thrusts grew even shorter and faster, only heightening your current orgasm. “Oh, fuck. I want to cum in your mouth.”

“I want your cum in my mouth,” you replied. “And I want to feel it running down my throat.”

“Oh, fuck,” Ben repeated as he withdrew; your words sent him over the edge. You propped yourself up on your elbows as Ben moved so he was kneeling over your chest, fisting his cock by your now open mouth. Ben closed his eyes when he came, his lips parting as he moaned, and Ben joined you in sitting on the bed once his cum had effectively covered your lips and tongue. Your brain told you that you should feel dirty, but you couldn’t deny how much you enjoyed sitting with Ben after he came in your mouth, despite everything else.

As you licked your lips and swallowed, Ben leaned over and pressed his lips to your cheek. You weren’t sure what had shifted in Ben, but this was a nice change, albeit making an inevitable decision all the more difficult. 

For now, you decided, you wouldn’t worry about it. You couldn’t.


	10. Unintentionally Kinkshamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessika discovers your plan to keep the cafe safe from Hux. You discover Matt has a thing for anime girls.

Halloween was quickly approaching but the summer rains didn't feel like quitting as October rolled around. As you went back down to the cafe that evening after heading up to your apartment to change and freshen up, Jessika grinned at you.

“You look nice,” Jessika complimented. “Where are you off to?”

“Matt's taking me out for a picnic, but I doubt he will with the weather. Figured I'd look presentable and not smell like yeast in case we’re still on for something,” you answered. 

“Are you gonna eventually pick one? I mean, they still don't know, right?” Jessika asked.

“I have a feeling I won't have a choice,” you said. You sighed. “I don't know how to bring it up though. I can't casually be like, ‘Hey Kylo, I know we've been having great sex and you've recently just come to me for comfort, but I've also fucked your brother Ben and made out with the other brother Matt.’ Or, ‘Hey Ben, I've been letting Kylo dom the fuck out of me for the last month or so. I just don’t want them to hate me or to end up with a freezer full of doll heads, that’s all. I’ve already got Hux in there.”

Jessika looked at you. “Wait, what?” She glanced around before whispering, “Why would you say that so loud? You literally have Hux--”

“No, no, not literally, Jess, for Christ’s sake,” you said with a laugh. “I bought a blonde knock-off Ken doll from Dollar Tree the other day, colored its hair with an orange marker, and tossed the head in the freezer. Hux is still alive and well and definitely not in any of my home appliances.”

Jessika sighed in relief. “You got me worried there for a second. Not that I think you’d, like, kill someone, but I know First Order is into some shady shit the higher up the chain of command you go.”

“Kylo quit,” you told her. “Then Hux came in here and it just… I dunno, it weirded me out. And I’m worried about Ben since that’s his boss, you know?”

“No, I know,” Jessika said.

You frowned as you watched the rain outside; it wasn't letting up anytime soon, and leaving you to wonder if Matt would still want to go on the picnic with you that you planned last week. 

“What if Hux comes back in?” Jessika asked. “I mean, I know you've done a few protection spells, but like I said, First Order is so shady.”

“Let me know immediately,” you said. “Ben said it's been business as usual on his end but there's definitely a new tension there. He said he's just been trying to lay low so he can keep his job.”

“He wants to stay? Seriously?” Jessika asked. “Is he nuts?”

“I don't think he can afford another option right now,” you said. The two of you dropped the subject, however, when Matt walked in.

“Hey,” Matt greeted. He wiped his glasses and pushed his wet, blonde curls out of his face. 

“Hey,” you said. “So much for our park date.”

“Want to just come hang out and play video games?” Matt asked. “Since our picnic might be a bit unpleasant in soggy grass.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

Matt’s apartment was filled with tons of pop culture references and merchandise from movies and video games, but what surprised you the most was the fan art and the YouTube subscribers milestone plaque hanging on his wall.

“What do you do?”

“Gameplay commentary,” Matt said. “Kinda like Pewdiepie but I like to think I'm less annoying, but I guess I can't talk shit when he makes more money than I do.”

“Still impressive,” you said. “What's your most popular?”

“Come on, I'll show you,” Matt said as he took you by the hand and lead you into his bedroom, where his set up for streaming his gaming was. You sat on his lap in the computer chair as he pulled up an anime looking game called HuniePop, a dating and sex simulator with manga girls with large breasts.

“Wait, you’re joking,” you said with a laugh. “Is this really a game?”

“It’s my most viewed, thank you very much,” Matt replied matter-of-factly. “You wanna check it out?”

“This looks too ridiculous, I gotta.”

You could not stop laughing at the game and how you could directly ask the characters their bra size and they'd just answer happily without getting offended. 

“And I thought the shit I did was weird,” you teased. Matt laughed.

“Define weird, I guess,” he said. 

“Touché,” you replied with a shrug. “Is this game really that popular?”

“Because of YouTubers and creepy guys across America who are into this subculture, yeah,” Matt said. “I mean, come on. I bet there's something similar with witches.” 

“I don't even want to know,” you immediately said. “A lot of the ones who do this stuff professionally whore themselves out enough as is.”

“Wait, seriously?” Matt asked.

“I'll never forget being like, twelve? And my mom needed to do a promotional photoshoot and the photos were ridiculous. Holding a sword up between her tits, apples, it was weird,” you said.

“And I thought the shit I did was weird,” Matt said, and you nearly snorted from laughing so hard. “Wait, hold on,” Matt said. “Speaking of wearing weird shit… You know, my brother Ben got me this as a gag gift once, but I think right now it could come in handy if you’d be willing.”

You rose a brow. “Willing for what?”

“To wear something for me,” Matt said. You climbed off of Matt’s lap so he could move and go to his closet, where he reached in the back and pulled out a neatly folded pile of what looked like a pink and white sailor fuku.

“Oh my god, you’re actually into this stuff,” you said. “Not… not that it’s weird or a bad thing, now I just feel like shit for teasing you about it earlier.”

“Well, I think you need to be punished for that, don’t you?” Matt asked with a grin you didn’t expect to cross Matt’s face. Matt shoved the sailor fuku at you. “Strip before me and put this on. Make sure I enjoy the show while you’re at it.”

You stared at the fuku and before you could do anything else, you held it out to Matt for him to take. You remembered Ben and Kylo and how dirty you felt for fucking both of them behind their backs, and you couldn't add the third triplet to your roster without hating yourself. 

“I'm sorry, Matt, I can't do this,” you said. His gaze softened and he immediately grabbed the fuku and tossed it on his bed.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” Matt began, ready to roll out apology after apology, but you stopped him.

“No, no, it's not you or the kink or any of this. I just…” You couldn't confess, that much was for certain, but you struggled to find the words. “I'm not really in a position to… I just can't right now. I can't really explain, but I can't. I should go.” 

You didn't give him enough time to ask you any questions; you simply grabbed your bag and left, not even hearing him calling your name as you walked out the door.


	11. Two Birds, One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween, and at the biggest party in town, you run the risk of running into all three triplets at once… and things get very risque at the party. NSFW.

When it was time for Halloween, that also meant it was time for the biggest party in the state. The people who organized the psychic fair that your mother worked for also organized other events throughout September and October, all ending with a massive costume party on the thirty-first.

You felt fairly confident in your Harley Quinn costume based on the new Suicide Squad movie, but not so great about the chances of running into Kylo, Ben, and Matt there. You knew that the three of them were all going but you didn't know if they were going together. You hadn't agreed to go as anyone's date but it was more on an ‘I'll see you there’ basis, but you knew if you bumped into all three of them at once then you'd have no choice but to confess, which was something you weren't totally sure how to handle just yet.

You scanned the crowd in hopes that you wouldn't find the three of them lumped together and sighed in relief when you saw Ben, dressed up as Deadpool but with his face showing, saunter over to you alone.

“Look at you, you little bad girl,” Ben greeted playfully as he smacked your ass. “I've been wondering what you'd wear all day and you did not disappoint my imagination.”

You laughed. “You don't look too bad yourself.”

“You know, I got a suite for the night. A little stay-cation,” Ben said. “It’s super loud. Maybe we can talk up there?”

You smirked. “Trying to get me in bed again, Solo?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for that at least a little bit,” Ben admitted.

Ben began his teasing in the elevator, much to your disdain; you really hoped no one was watching the security camera that you noticed in the corner of elevator’s ceiling, but with the way Ben’s lips were on yours and his hands were roaming, you soon stopped caring and reciprocated the passion. Ben dipped a finger between your legs and ran it along where your cunt was beneath your shorts, pressing his thumb at your clit as he continued to tease you like this. 

Ben wasted no time the moment you were in his hotel room. The second the door closed behind you, Ben lifted your shirt up as he pressed your back to the wall and dipped down so his mouth could suck at your breasts, taking one nipple in his mouth; he let the other rub against the center of his large palm. Ben seemed to laugh as he sucked at your nipples until both of them were stiff and tender, and he switched to just kissing them as he pulled down your red and blue spandex shorts, fishnet tights, and panties. Not moving his mouth from your nipples - which were so sensitive to the touch that his kisses had you a whimpering mess, sometimes the moans taking the form of Ben’s name - Ben pushed you down onto the king sized bed and then slide his cock into your extremely wet cunt.

“Nothing feels better than you,” Ben whispered into your breast. Your fingers found his hair and tugged at it as you moaned.

You went to reply but moaned instead as Ben slightly altered his angle, making his cock go deeper and run against your walls a bit more tightly so you could feel everything.  

“Ben, don’t stop,” you said with a sigh, and Ben continued with the angle he discovered, groaning about how good you felt. Per usual, he was extremely vocal, unafraid to express his arousal that was evident in the way he was fucking you.

“Oh, fuck,” Ben said with a groan as your nails ran down his back and then up his neck. “Fuck, right fucking there, baby,” Ben encouraged as he began to ramble. “I want your mouth on my cock. I want your wet little mouth on my cock so fucking bad.” You noticed that Ben was very much into oral; this wasn't unusual for him. “I'm gonna cum, baby, please let me cum in your mouth.”

“Only if I get to swallow,” you said.

Ben groaned louder. “Fuck yes you do, baby girl,” Ben said. He withdrew from you and without you asking, you moved down to your knees so you could suck at his balls, which instantly triggered his orgasm. Some of Ben’s cum shot onto your nose and cheek but you made it in time for the rest to load into your cheeks and run down your tongue and throat. 

Ben didn’t give you much of a chance to catch your breath; once you were sitting up again, he was kissing your breasts, but right when you thought he was going to attempt a second round, he crawled down and grabbed your panties. Ben chuckled as he pocketed your underwear. “I'm keeping these. Hope you don't mind, puddin’.”

“C’mon, really?” You asked.

“What? I left you something to remember me by, I wanted something to keep as a nice little reminder. Maybe to jerk off into tonight if I can't convince you to come home with me,” Ben said.

“You call your cum in my mouth something to remember you by?” You asked with a laugh as you straightened up and made you way back downstairs and out to the crowd.

“Yeah. What, you don't?” Ben winked and kissed your cheek. “I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss,” Ben announced.

“Alright,” you said. As Ben drifted off, you saw a similar looking man but taller and wider in build approaching: Kylo, undeniably, despite his Winter Soldier costume. You wondered if the triplets had all decided on a Marvel theme and just hadn’t let you in on it.

“I'm glad I found you,” Kylo said. “To tell the truth, you're the only reason I came.”

“I am?” You couldn't help your smile as you tried to forget your worries; Kylo always made you feel at ease, like you were able to be yourself regardless of what happened. 

“Parties aren't my thing,” Kylo told you. “Want to slip away for a moment? I think I'd be more comfortable that way.”

“Sure, yeah,” you said.

You let Kylo take you by the hand and lead you through the hotel, out of the ballroom and through different hallways until you find a private, relatively dark spot that didn't require a hotel room. 

“You know, if you wanted to get me alone, you could have just invited me over like you usually do,” you teased.

“We never go out anywhere, and I've been cautious since leaving First Order. I thought it might be nice to get out,” Kylo said. “And then I was swiftly reminded of why I hate parties.”

“Well, hopefully it's not too bad,” you said.

Kylo surprised you by brushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “No, now it's not.”

Kylo’s kiss was deep, and as per usual it held some sort of deeper meaning that you wished you could decipher before he kissed you rather than after or during. His lips were soft and warm as his mouth overpowered your own, his hands cupping your face and holding it - they were so large that they completely covered your face - as he deepened the kiss, allowing you to melt completely into it. 

“You're too good for me,” Kylo said against your lips. “Far too good.”

“Don't say that,” you said; you cared greatly for Kylo, and you hoped you could express that to him as much as he did for you; given the evening’s earlier events, you hoped you were at least capable of doing such, but it was easy to get lost in your feelings with Kylo.

Kylo moved his mouth and sucked roughly at your neck, indicating both the kind of mood he was in and also some possessiveness that you knew would be very evident within a few minutes.

“I need you so bad,” Kylo said against your skin, his breath hot and leaving a damp feeling from his sucks. “I need you now.”

“I'm yours for the taking,” you said as Kylo’s hands ran down your sides, then back up to cup your breasts before making their way to your hips and grabbing desperately.

Kylo growled into the kiss as he pulled you closer and then, to your surprise, spun you around so you were pinned against the wall. You could feel his massive frame hovering over you, making your heart race as he kissed down your neck and brought his hands up to your breasts again, but this time beneath your shirt as he ran his thumbs over your already sensitive breasts and then pinched your nipples, making you whimper.

“I love the little noises you make when I fuck you,” Kylo said. “A friendly reminder that you and your cunt are mine.”

Kylo pulled down your spandex shorts and, not wanting to waste his time with your tights, ripped them open over your ass and cunt.

“No panties, huh? I bet you were hoping for this,” Kylo said. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat along with the truth. “Just trying to be a good girl for you, sir.”

Kylo chuckled as he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to him, rubbing his erection along your still-wet cunt. You did want him and you did want this, so you kept your fear of getting caught by Ben or Matt to yourself and just let yourself enjoy the moment as Kylo’s fingertips joined his cock in his teasing your pussy lips.

“So fucking wet for me already,” Kylo noted with a groan. He tugged at one of your Harley Quinn-styled pigtails and with his other hand, he gripped tightly at your hips as he brought you closer to him, his cock entering you as he did. You moaned as you ground your hips back, making Kylo grunt as he grabbed the other pigtail in the first already holding one, and his cock sank deeper into you.

You braced yourself by placing your hands on the wall before you as Kylo continued to pound into you, and you continued to grind your rear back so his cock moved further into your pussy. Kylo smacked your ass in response, stinging enough to make you yelp as he grabbed the flesh he just spanked in his large hand to knead at it. 

“How bad do you want my cock, little one?” Kylo asked. “Tell me.”

“Desperately,” you answered. “You feel so good, Kylo.” Kylo smacked your ass. “You feel so good, sir,” you corrected yourself.

Kylo chuckled. “Better.”

You groaned and bit your bottom lip to hold back a scream as Kylo roughly jammed his cock in you, stilling suddenly as his came still completely sheathed in you. As Kylo continued to cum, he slowly thrust, keeping his cum inside of you all the while. You whimpered as you felt his cum shooting into you, and the warmth of it as Kylo moved a hand to rub circles on your clit made your cunt clench around his cock, milking him and his cum.

You stood there for a moment against the wall with Kylo as you both collected your breath, and Kylo dipped his head into your neck to leave a kiss over his hickey. 

“We should get back before people start wondering where we’ve run off to,” Kylo said as he slipped his cock out of you, some of the cum dripping down your thighs and making you gasp exasperatedly. “Shh, shh,” Kylo cooed as he rubbed your thighs and pulled your spandex shorts back up. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. Come on, let’s head back and I’ll get us a drink.”

When you and Kylo returned to the party, you gulped when you saw Ben approaching you, and you tried to lead Kylo to the other end of the dance floor, but you were too late.

“(YN)? Kylo? You two know each other?” You turned to face Ben and tried to smile but you knew it looked more like a grimace.

“Kylo? Ben?” The voice belonged to Matt, and you just sighed because you knew you were in deep shit; you hadn’t even seen Matt. “(YN)? I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“Were you just fucking my girlfriend?” Ben asked Kylo.

“Your girlfriend?” Kylo asked. “Are you sure about that?”

“What happened to no strings attached?” You asked Ben.

“Oh, you know that bullshit never happens,” Ben snapped. “So answer me, Kylo. Were you just fucking my girlfriend?”

“She’s fucked both of you, don’t be stupid,” Matt suddenly said in an outburst. “Just look at her face. Guilt’s written all over her.”

“Explain,” Kylo said. He was calm, and that scared you. “Now.”

You took a deep, shaky breath as you wished you could magically poof yourself away like the witches on television and in movies. “I really can’t because my explanation is really, really shitty,” you admitted. “I didn’t think it would ever come to this. I didn’t think things would escalate the way they have with the three of you. I’m so, so sorry. And I mean that. Truly, I am. I feel like shit because this was so wrong on so many levels to all three of you.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Ben snapped. “Have you been fucking all of us, then?”

“Technically, I haven’t slept with Matt--”

“Oh, don’t say another word,” Ben interrupted. “Un-fucking-believable. So now what?”

“I have a simple solution to this problem,” Kylo said. “Ben, you got a suite? Let’s head up. Now.”

You nodded. “Not a bad plan. Come on.” 

“Can you even walk to the room after letting two men fuck you?” Matt asked. “Especially if you were planning on letting a third?”

“We’ll discuss this in Ben’s room, like Kylo said,” you said, not sure what else to say.

“Oh, I never said we’d be discussing anything,” Kylo said. “Let's go.”


	12. Three on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets settle the score with a foursome. NSFW.

“Sit,” Kylo instructed once you entered Ben’s room. “Right there on the bed. Get comfortable.”

Not sure what was going to happen and a bit intimidated by what might happen should you disobey, you nodded your head and did so, sitting back against the headboard in the center of the king bed. 

“Strip for us,” Kylo said. “Now.”

“You heard him,” Matt agreed. You just now realized that he, too, was wearing a Marvel costume: Captain America, but lazily done. You felt out the loop in your DC get up.

With a nod, you did so. You felt self-conscious beneath their gazes, not because of your body but because of the fashion in which they found out everything as a whole. As you sat there nude, Ben, Kylo, and Matt stepped aside to chat in low whispers.

“You wanted to fuck triplets, you’re going to get to,” Kylo said when they returned.

“All three of us right now,” Ben added.

“Emotions are high right now, are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked.

“Positive,” Kylo said. “Right, guys?”

Ben and Matt both smirked and each of them sat on either side of you brought their mouths to one of your nipples. At the same time, Kylo crawled between your legs and brought his lips to your pussy. You sighed in pleasure.

“Okay,” you said, telling the boys that you were succumbing to desire and surrendering to the way three mouths sucking at you at once felt. “Okay.” 

Ben reached over and grabbed something from the bedside table without moving his mouth from your breast for the second time that evening: a blindfold. 

“This could make things more interesting, don’t you think?” Ben said. The other two nodded, but Ben didn’t tie it around your eyes until you also agreed. Your vision was completely cut off from the blindfold; it was not sheer and there was no peeking by casting your gaze downwards. 

You found your senses heightened with the blindfold to accommodate for your complete lack of sight. Your hips bucked beyond your control as Ben, Matt, and Kylo increased the pressure they were applying to your body with their mouths, and as the three moved their mouths away to begin groping at you and fingering you, they spoke only to each other. You heard the sound of a bottle of lube opening, some of it squeezing out, and then as someone put it down on the bedside table, they were teasing at your rear with one finger, making you gasp but you did not deny them this.

“”You know what? I’m glad I didn’t fuck her until now.” That had to be Matt. “I’d hate to have your hand-me-downs.”

“I wonder who she prefers more, me or you?” The voice was a bit deeper and there was a bite to the words; likely Kylo, you thought, as you felt one finger press deeper into your asshole, a second added to your cunt, and the ones pinching your nipples twisted a bit. “After all, she’s been letting me fuck her until she can’t think for weeks now.”

“And have you fucked her around the whole damn town, huh? I’ve had her cum at every landmark, buddy. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” 

When the triplets weren’t speaking, they were mostly growling. It was like three feral animals fighting over prey, each one extremely desperate to claim himself as the most dominant and as the victor. You weren’t sure how much time passed before you had an entire hand fucking your cunt, making you scream with how large the hand fisting you was; three large fingers spreading your ass open; and a cock in your mouth, fucking your throat. Soon, both sets of hands and fingers were also replaced with cocks, all large and thick and too much for you to handle but too much for you to even want to say no to.

You hated yourself for thinking this, but even if it was just for now, this really wasn’t that awful of a solution. To say you felt full would have been an understatement. 

“Can you tell the difference between us, whore?” Ben asked as the cock was removed from your mouth.

You shook your head and tried to catch your breath. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. “No, I--”

“If the filthy fucking whore doesn't even know whose cock is in what hole, maybe she shouldn't be allowed to cum,” Kylo said.

“Well with the blindfold--”

“Oh, shut up with the bullshit,” Matt said as he forced his cock into your mouth. Having decided to surrender entirely, you began to move your mouth and tongue along Matt’s cock as he fucked your face.

“Look at her, fucking taking it,” Kylo said.

“This is what you wanted, wasn't it?” Ben asked. “You didn't care about how we might feel. No, you just wanted to fuck all three of us. I hope you're fucking happy.”

“Who's in your ass right now?” Kylo asked. “I don't care if my brother’s cock is in your mouth, you fucking answer me. A whore like you should be able to distinguish whose cock is buried inside of her.”

You took a moment to consider who it might be; Kylo was thicker than Ben, and the cock in your ass didn't feel as wide as the one ramming into your cunt. You also could feel more hair tickling your skin near your rear, and Kylo was better groomed than Ben.

“Ben,” you tried to say, but it was muffled for obvious reasons.

“Good little slut,” Ben praised. He smacked your ass. “See? She knows me. Don't you, sweetheart? She's always liked me best.”

Kylo laughed. “Don't kid yourself.” He grunted as he buried himself further into your cunt somehow, and you could feel his cock pressing further against your cervix as a bulge appeared from how far deep he was in your body. You screamed from the feeling but it didn't sound like a scream since Matt’s cock was beginning to hit the back of the throat. You gagged a bit and you could feel some drool run down your chin.

“We’ll find out based on who makes her cum first,” Ben countered. “Won't we?”

Kylo chuckled. “Easy enough,” he said and he moved a finger to your clit and roughly yet rubbed against it as he buried himself in you again, just as deep as the last thrust where you could feel his cock against your cervix, and your moan was undeniable as you came on Kylo’s cock. “That's my girl. That's my little one. Keep cumming on my cock. Let them know who you belong to.”

As Ben and Kylo continued bickering and snarling - literally snarling and hissing at each other - you noticed that Matt was mostly silent as he fucked your throat. You realized his feelings were likely hurt the most; he offered you some normalcy and in return, you dragged him into this mess, and he was the only one you had not actually fucked at this point. You whimpered as you felt his cum shoot down your throats and as Ben pressed deeper get into your ass; Kylo was still balls deep in your cunt, hardly moving with each thrust but moving quickly. 

Just as your first orgasm ended, with Ben’s next movement you were cumming again, and Kylo simply groaned as he came at the feeling of your pussy clenching around him yet again. Ben was not far behind, his own cum shooting into your ass as Kylo and Matt continued pumping you with theirs. All three of your holes were being filled by both their large cocks and warm jets of sperm. 

They all withdrew from you at once, some of their cum leaking out of your holes, and you collapsed as Kylo moved from beneath you and as Ben and Matt moved from their spots on either end of you. 

“There, there,” Matt cooed as he removed your blindfold. You felt like you still could hardly see from the intensity of your orgasms and theirs. “Good little cum bucket.”

“Come on, cum bucket,” Ben said with a grin. “Let's rest.”

You were surprised when Ben, Matt, and Kylo all joined you in bed, none of them bothering to put on clothes, and you felt your legs shaking begin to cease as they held you and rubbed various parts of your body until you fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	13. Dia de los Muertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the next morning after your foursome with the triplets.

Your body’s internal clock worked against you the morning after the Halloween party, waking you up at the same time you normally did to check on the shop in the morning but without an alarm. You mentally cursed at yourself for it. As you rubbed your eyes and stretched your back, you realized how sore your body was after three rounds of sex in a short time frame, with the final time of the evening involving three cocks that, for all intents and purposes, should not have all fit in your body at once.

The triplets. You sighed as you remembered how they were so obviously feeling and you mentally told yourself to fuck off again. You wished curses were really, because if they were you’d curse yourself for the way you treated them; no one should have to go through that, you realized. Fantasies were fun, but this hadn’t been a fantasy. 

You looked around the hotel room and frowned when you realized you were alone. You weren’t sure why that surprised you. You groaned as you made your way out of bed, your legs feeling stiff and weak, and you heard your hips crack when you walked. All you knew at this point in time was that you needed to shower. Maybe you’d feel like it was cleansing your soul, or at least you hoped. You weren’t sure if there was a spell for that. You wished there was. Maybe you’d see if Madame Le Palm did know what she was doing after all.

If she did, you would have paid her anything for it. 

Jess wasn’t a party person and had begged you to work the morning after the party so she could have an excuse to tell her friends why she couldn’t go the night before, so you texted her to let her know you’d be in as soon as you could before you hopped in the shower, washing your face and body with the hotel soap and trying to scrub yourself clean.

You weren’t sure how or when it started happening, but you let yourself cry in the shower, standing against the cool wall of the shower as you did. You didn’t have an explanation for it besides extreme guilt and a knowledge of how deeply you had fucked up. There was no magic for this. There was no spell for this. So many people told you they wanted to learn witchcraft to help them solve their problems. The truth of the matter was that it didn’t do any of that.  

You weren’t sure what to do about your clothes since you didn’t exactly plan for this, and you didn’t exactly want to walk back home dressed up like Harley Quinn from last night. As you let yourself dry off with the towel still around you, you made your way to the kitchen in Ben’s suite in hopes of finding some food. Your eyes widened at what was resting on the dining table, and you felt like crying all over again.

A small pile of clothes - your clothes - had been left behind. You recognized them as a pair you had left at Kylo’s place once and forgot to pick up. On top of your clothes was a note, written with surprisingly neat handwriting - Kylo’s handwriting, it had to have been, because Matt and Ben’s both looked like chicken scratch - and with no envelope concealing it.

_ (YN), _

_ The three of us did a lot of talking after we cooled down and to further let ourselves heal, we decided to leave this morning. There’s food in the fridge if you need it and I brought you these before you woke up. I hope you understand why none of us could be there this morning. _

_ After letting the dust settle, none of us are mad at you, although we are all extremely hurt. But, while we do all feel hurt, we understand why this all happened. Ben ran into Jessika and she told him about your mirror spell gone wrong when he asked. It’s clear to us that we were all dealing with something that is partially out of our control, and it’s also clear to us that you never intended for things to get this way or reach a point where you were even seeing three of us at once, but rather were caught up in the whirlwind of it all. _

_ While that does not excuse the behavior, we understand why what happened did and we forgive you. We all agreed that something like this is likely out of character for you, and we all appreciate that you had good intentions. _

_ That all being said, we want some time to heal before we move forward, but you can expect to hear from all of us in about a week or two. We all care about you, regardless of what happened, and we know you care about us, too. We also don’t want you to not be in our lives, but we also know that we can’t all have you in the way we want -- so we’re going to leave that decision up to you. You can expect to receive a text from us in a few days with specific info as to where we should meet up. Choosing one of us will not result in the other two getting hurt - like I said, we want everyone to be happy, here, and we hope that we can all at least be friends once we’ve moved forward. We all want that; cutting someone out of our lives entirely isn’t the style for any of us. _

_ We’ll be reaching out soon. _

_ Kylo, Ben, and Matt _

Your heart felt extremely torn as you placed the letter back on the table with a lightly shaking hand and got dressed. Part of you was relieved that they forgave you, that they knew everything and that they were still willing to let you be a part of their lives after all of this had happened. But at the same time, you weren’t even sure if you’d be able to choose one of them over the others. The three of them were all so different, offering you different things in different ways despite all being, at the end of the day, rather similar. 

As you made your walk back to work and your apartment, you were reminded by all of the decorations outside that today was Dia de los Muertos. How fitting, you thought, that of all days for this to happen on it would be day of the dead: a day to honor the dead and celebrate their lives after their passing, and here you felt like you were spiritually lost. Maybe today was a good day to start anew, what with the general mood that seemed to linger in the air beyond the sugar skull window decorations and skeleton streamers hanging from the shop windows as you passed by. Maybe you’d feel reborn after everything, you thought. You hoped, anyways. Maybe you’d just feel even more lost. You weren’t entirely sure; you weren’t sure of anything anymore.


	14. Finale A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get three texts from the triplets telling you to meet them in separate locations at the same time. You decide to go to Ben.

A week had passed from the Halloween party when suddenly, your phone lit up with a familiar name that you missed more than you would have liked to admit: Ben Organa-Solo. It was a text message saying simply one thing: “Meet me @ the renner house”.

You received texts from Kylo and Matt, too, with different locations, but all you could think of was Ben. For now, Matt and Kylo’s texts would go ignored.

The Renner House: your first real date with Ben, where he ate you out on the staircase and you remembered laughing and smiling so much your face nearly hurt, a memory that made you feel that again for a fleeting moment.

You didn’t hesitate to make your way to the Renner House. It was surprisingly warm for a November day, but there was still a nip in the air as you walked through the familiar streets, heading to something possibly foreign.

You smiled when you saw Ben standing by the front of the property, his hands in his pockets and a scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Ben gave you a small wave as you approached him, and when you did, neither of you were sure if physical contact would be appropriate or not. Rather than hugging, you two stood there, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. Neither of you were sure of what to say. Ben spoke first, and you were grateful for it, because the longer you looked at him the more emotional you were beginning to feel and the more it all seemed to hit you like a freight train.

“I’m glad you came,” Ben said.

“I’m glad you reached out,” you replied.

“Of course.” Ben swallowed. “I wish I could say I was more pissed at you than I am, but I’m not. I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind,” Ben confessed.

“Me neither. It’s always been you, ever since day one,” you revealed.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Ben, I am so sorry… I can't apologize to you enough. This whole thing started because I wanted to impress you, and I never feel that way about people but I run into this charming guy at a scam artist’s dumpster and next thing I know he's laughing in my face and I feel this need to impress him. That's why I did that spell in the first place, it was never to try to trick you into anything, I just felt this weird need to prove a point, and it turns out the one thing I was groomed over and told I was a born natural at, I still fuck up…” You exhaled as you realized what you were saying. “And I'm such a fucking asshole! What am I thinking? I'm standing here rambling about myself and my shitty excuses when you're obviously hurt. I'm so selfish, I'm so sorry.”

“Hey, hey, don't cry. I don't do crying, you know that,” Ben said as he cupped your face with his hands - they were large and soft, softer than usual. Ben’s thumbs wiped away tears you didn’t know had fallen. “You're not… you’re not selfish, alright? You did a selfish thing but that doesn't make you selfish. We all fuck up.” 

You tried to smile. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve another chance,” Ben countered. “Look at me. Right in the eyes.” You did as Ben instructed, and you saw everything good behind them. “Please tell me I can kiss you.”

You nodded, holding back more tears, and Ben did not hesitate to bring his lips to your own. You missed this feeling more than you realized, how warm and soft Ben’s lips were, how he still managed to give you butterflies whenever he kissed you, but your thought process was interrupted when Ben pulled away.

“We’re different, but a good different. We’re gonna make this work,” Ben said. “I know that.“

You nodded again, at a loss for words. “I know that, too.”


	15. Finale B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get three texts from the triplets telling you to meet them in separate locations at the same time. You decide to go to Matt.

Your heart felt torn as you stared down at your phone: three text messages, all sent at the same time and wanting you to meet up with them in three different locations at once. It was your decision.

The week had been a long one and the thing that weighed on your mind the most heavily was your guilt towards Matt. Matt’s silence last week was what rang through your ears more than anything else, so to see the text from him telling you to meet him outside the movie theater made your heart swell.

You didn’t waste a single second.

You ran to Matt once you got out of your car to where you saw him sitting by the steps of the movie theater. Matt stood seemingly eagerly at the sight of you and you saw him take a deep breath.

“You know, I’d be lying if I said I expected this,” Matt said. “After everything, you know?”

“I know, and I’m sorry, Matt, really,” you said. “The way I treated you… that was wrong. So many things about the way I treated you are wrong and terrible and… I could use every synonym for ‘shitty’ and it still wouldn’t even cover it. I wish I could make it up to you.”

Matt gave you a sad smile, to your surprise. “Don’t think about it that way. I just want both of us to be happy. And, despite everything, you do make me happy. No one’s ever accepted me before like you did.”

“I could say the same,” you said. “In a weird way. I’ve wanted normalcy for a really, really long time. And whenever we’d spend time together, that’s what I felt. Normal. Do you know how nice it is to feel normal for once?”

Matt nodded. “You make me feel normal, too.” He extended a hand out to you, and you couldn’t help but smile as you looked down at it. You took a deep breath as you took a hold of his hand, letting Matt interlace your fingers together. “Wanna head to my place and we can just hang out? I’m a little late to the game but I just got _ Sister Location _ .”

You nodded. “I’d love that. I’m behind on  _ Five Nights at Freddy’s _ so we can be late to the game together. Pun not intended”

Matt’s grin grew. “Cool.”

“Oh, and about your sailor fuku. When we get there, anyways… I used to be a huge _Sailor Moon_ fan when I was a kid,” you said.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really. I felt horrible just, you know, running off like that. I’m sure it makes sense now, but, when we get there… I’m up for it.”

Matt leaned down to give you a quick kiss on the lips. Although it was brief, it held a lot of meeting, and you could feel that coursing through you. “I’m glad to hear that.”


	16. Finale C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get three texts from the triplets telling you to meet them in separate locations at the same time. You decide to go to Kylo.

You stared down at your phone as you waited on the sidewalk by the intersection, staring at it impatiently. Your foot couldn’t stop tapping; you didn’t even notice your knee bouncing. 

You turned your head towards the sound of Kylo’s motorcycle as he pulled into a parking spot along the side of the road, easily able to parallel park in the bike and with hardly anyone else around. Halloween was over which meant the tourists would all be flocking towards nearby Massachusetts now, wanting to see Plymouth Rock, and maybe only stopping on their way as they passed through. This had been the place where you first met and where, ultimately, this whole thing truly started.

“Kylo,” you said to yourself. He removed his black and silver helmet and tucked it beneath his arm as he approached. His hair was a tousled mess from being in the helmet, but still somehow so perfect. His eyes looked sad. 

“(YN),” Kylo said. He swallowed. “Hi.” It was stiff and awkward and it seemed like Kylo was holding something back.

“Hi,” you said. You felt like your lungs and your heart were moving too rapidly to be healthy and you hoped that Kylo didn’t notice, but knowing how he managed to catch even the smallest details, you were sure he could see and feel the nervousness radiating off of you.

“I’m surprised I’m the one you picked,” Kylo said. “I feel as if Matt or Ben would have more to offer you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you said. “It’s not always about what you have to offer, and even still… you’re more than enough, Kylo.”

“Do you mean that?” Kylo asked.

“Yes,” you said. “I can be myself around you. For a long time I denied who I was but with you, it’s easier for me to accept it. I was bitter and didn’t know how to handle it but with you… I can be excited, I guess? I don’t feel like such an outsider, nor do I feel like I have to try to be perfect at it or like someone I’m not.”

Kylo swallowed and you saw his jaw briefly clench. “You know,” Kylo said, “there aren’t a lot of people I’ve found who understand me, or who at least come close. And I’ve found that’s more important to me than other things,” Kylo said, trying to find the words and hoping he was making himself clear despite his struggles with being in touch with his emotions. “We understand each other, I think, in a way others aren’t able to. I’ve been searching for myself for years and I thought I found it but you helped me see the right path. Thank you,” Kylo said.

“I hope you wanting me to meet you here means I get to stick around to see you go down it,” you said. “Fuck, that sounded so cheesy…”

Kylo allowed himself to laugh. “It did. Did you walk here?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“I brought a spare helmet,” Kylo said, “in hopes that you’d feel the same way as I do.” It was a bit awkward, but it still felt right when Kylo leaned down to kiss you. Like always, there was a deep passion in his kiss, something that went without words. When you pulled away, your foreheads stayed close together, his prominent nose nudging against your own affectionately. “Will you join me?”

You nodded again. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: some of the events, places, and people are inspired by real life happenings with my experience in the witch community in Salem.
> 
> Major shout-out and thank you to An (tumblr's knightsoforgana) for helping me with a variety of things and concepts throughout multiple chapters.


End file.
